


Good Run of Bad Luck

by ammiehawk



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammiehawk/pseuds/ammiehawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry figured everything would be just fine after he defeated Voldemort. Right? Wrong! Since when has anything good happened to Harry Potter. De-aged, he's now living with a twin brother he just discovered. And what's with the extra appendages. Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Chibified

 

Harry Potter groaned as he opened his eyes. What hit him? The last thing he remembered was talking to the portraits of Snape and Dumbledore in the Headmaster’s office and thinking about a nice warm bed. However, he could tell by the cool feeling of stone on his cheek that this was not his bed in Gryffindor Tower.

‘Was it all a dream?’ he thought, sitting up and rubbing his head. Did he just imagine the battle at Hogwarts and defeating Voldemort once and for all? He glanced down at the blood-splattered and battle worn clothes and decided that no, he hadn’t in fact dreamed it. But that did not explain where the fuck he was now.

Just as the thought entered his brain, a door to his left creaked open. He squinted up at two blurry figures and then realized his glasses were missing.

“Oh, look, he’s awake,” came a familiar haughty female voice that he couldn’t quite place.

“So he is,” said the other, more familiar female voice, only this one he knew instantly.

“Ginny?” he shook his head, trying to clear it. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

“We’ll be the ones asking the questions here, Harry,” she scoffed, this did not sound like the Ginny he knew. “Now, I’m going to ask this once, and only once, before my companion here gives you the nice potion we’ve spent the past few months brewing; Harry Potter, will you take me back and make me your wife?”

“No, Ginny,” green eyes blinked at her in shock, they’d been through this before he left the Burrow on the Horcrux hunt. “I don’t love you. And no, it’s not me being noble, I don’t. I care, yes, you’re like a little sister to me, but I won’t pretend to be more than that. We had a fling at Hogwarts, that’s all it was.”

The redhead was at his side in an instant, and her hand shot out and slapped him across the face. The other girl quickly hurried to her side and pulled her back.

“We can’t hurt him yet,” she said contemptuously. “We’ll have the rest of our lives to do that. Shall we follow my plan now?”

“O-Of course,” Ginny was shaking with what Harry assumed to be fury as he massaged his cheek, he could already feel a bruise forming. _“Imperio!”_

Harry felt the fog settle over his brain, but it was weak at best and he quickly shook it off.

“That doesn’t work on me,” he scoffed. “You two obviously didn’t do your homework. Hermione would be disappointed in you, Ginny.”

 _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ the other voice shouted. “Sometimes you are too stuck up for your own good. Now, you’re going to be a good little boy and drink this nice potion we brewed just for you.”

She leaned over and forced the goblet to his mouth. He could now make out the slightly squashed nose and round face of Pansy Parkinson. What the fuck was Ginny doing with her? He swallowed the liquid that was poured down his throat, it was either that or drown in it. The last coherent thought that permeated his brain before blackness stole over him was why were they doing this? What did they hope to accomplish?

888888

The next time Harry woke he was in a different room entirely. He reached automatically for his glasses, but his hand hit the blankets instead. He sat up, his eyes blinking rapidly as he took in his amazingly clear surroundings. Perhaps the potion they gave him had fixed his eyes, but he somehow doubted that was their intent.

He knew this room. It was the one he shared with Ron the summer before his fifth year. He was at Grimmauld Place!

He moved to the edge of the bed and it was then that the full extent of what they’d done hit him. He’d been shrunk! He looked down at his short little arms and legs, which he was embarrassed to note had been clad in dark green footed pajamas. What were those girls playing at? This wasn’t funny!

He slipped off the bed and ran over to the mirror in the room, having to drag the desk chair over just to be able to see himself properly. He gaped openly at the face that stared back at him. It was still his but… but… but it was the face of a baby! Why would they do that?

He had expected something else from them, like a love potion, then at least his friends would know that something was wrong with him! What were they going to do with him as a baby?! Was this some twisted game of house?

To his utter embarrassment, his lower lip began quivering and tears pooled in his eyes. Great, now he was going to cry! To further add insult to injury the door opened at that moment and his captors walked in. He took a shuddering breath, trying to stop his tears, but all this accomplished was to draw their attention to his exact position. They both rushed over to him, but it was Pansy who lifted him into her arms.

“There, there, Harlen,” she said in a sickening imitation of a mother’s coo, “Mummy’s got you.”

“Noo,” to his mortification it came out as a whine.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh, and took him away from the Slytherin, “Don’t listen to Aunt Pansy, Harlen, you’re safe now.”

Harry’s mind was scrambling for purchase. Why were they calling him Harlen? They both knew his name. And why were they pretending they were some form of paternal figure to him? Unless… What if they thought he’d lost his memory as well? Hmm… he could use this to his advantage.

“NOOOOO!” he wailed, his tiny arms and legs flailing in a tantrum worthy of Dudley Dursley.

To his great relief, the redhead dropped him, unable to keep hold of his squirming form. That was all he needed. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he darted out the still open door, narrowly avoiding Pansy’s groping hands.

His cloth clad feet slipped slightly on the hardwood flooring of the hallway, but he managed to stay upright. He proceeded to scramble his way down the stairs, desperate to leave those two crazy ladies behind.

“Sto…!”

Pansy’s voice was quickly muffled and he heard Ginny hiss about waking the cow. This gave him a brilliant idea.

“KREACHER!” he screamed as he passed the curtained portrait of Sirius’ mother.

A house-elf appeared just as the curtains flew open and Mrs. Black began screeching.

“Kreacher,” Harry said, still making his way down the stairs, “slow them up, while I get out, then keep them out of the house!”

“Yes, master,” the house-elf nodded, throwing up some elf magic behind them.

Harry finally made it to the ground floor, and sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him to the door. He regretted waking Mrs. Black as he felt several spells hit him from behind as he fumbled with the doorknob. He had no idea what they had done, but he was still on his feet and in his right mind and that was all that mattered. With one final pull, the door was open, and he rushed out into the street.

It was dark out, which was good for him, considering he could use the shadows to hide in. He silently thanked those two bitches for putting him in such dark clothing, it gave him the advantage. He ran and ran, for how long he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to give those two the chance of catching him. In the back of his mind, he hoped Kreacher was okay and had managed to extricate them from the house without getting hurt in the process.

He finally came to a stop on a deserted street corner and hid himself down an alley between two buildings. His short legs had tripped him up so many times that he was now covered in filth and grime, he didn’t even want to think about what it consisted of. The booties on his feet had been ripped to tatters and he could feel several cuts and blisters on his feet.

He tried to get up again, but couldn’t, his body just didn’t have the strength and stamina it used to. Damn those girls! He whimpered quietly. He didn’t want to get caught here. He buried his face in his hands and let the tears fall as silently as he could.

What was going to happen to him now? Hermione was out of the country, retrieving her parents from Australia, with her fiancé, Charlie Weasley, that had come as a surprise to everyone. The rest of the Weasley clan were still in mourning for the youngest son, Ron. That had been a tremendous blow during the final battle, watching his best friend run over and shove Fred out of the way of an oncoming spell. No one else would notice he was gone for some time, thinking he just needed some time alone to grieve and avoid the press. He let out a pathetic, whimpering sob at that thought.

“Hey, kiddo,” a kind voice said from somewhere above him. “Whatcha doing out here all by your lonesome?”

888888

Duo Maxwell, former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe and now a premiere Preventer agent, was frustrated. He and his partner, Heero Yuy, also a former Gundam pilot turned Preventer, had been sent to London to try and crack a terrorist case, that was supposedly packing an unknown mobile suit. The suit in question had reportedly been spotted flying over the city a little over a week ago but hadn’t been seen since. He was starting to believe the whole thing was a hoax, a trap set up to ensnare a couple Gundam pilots. Though no one had tried to attack them at all.

He sighed as he turned to face his partner as they walked down the street, “Whatcha say, Hee-chan, should we tell her it’s nothing and call it? I’m not even picking anything up on my O’Shit-O-Meter.”

Prussian blue eyes narrowed slightly in a frown at the crude term, but he had to concede his partner’s point. He could tell that there had been trouble here recently, but it was gone now. Like the residual heat from a launch or the aftermath of a Gundam.

“Hn,” he nodded. There was truly no point to their being in this city any longer. The danger wasn’t here.

Duo suddenly held up his hand, stopping Heero in his tracks and causing him to reach instinctively for his gun. The braided teen placed a finger to his lips and began moving down a deserted alley, his own gun now visible in the moonlight. He stealthily made his way toward the noise he’d thought he’d heard. It could just be a cat, or a stray dog, but he had to be sure.

He looked around a dumpster and, to his horror, spotted a child, no more than four or five judging by the size. The poor thing was so dirty it was hard to tell whether it was male or female at the moment, but that didn’t bother him. It was the slight smell of blood that he picked up on the wind that had him concerned.

“Hey, kiddo,” he said in the gentlest voice he could muster. “Whatcha doing out here all by your lonesome?”


	2. What the...?

Chapter 1: What the…?

 

Wide green eyes blinked up at him and Duo couldn’t help the softening of his expression. Those eyes reminded him distinctly of his lover. He discretely holstered his firearm, not wanting to frighten the chibi, and extended his hands, palm up to show his honest intentions.

Harry studied the man in front of him. It wasn’t someone he recognized, but extensive use of Polyjuice Potion had taught him not to trust appearances. However, as the man shifted slightly the light from the nearly full moon caught the badge on his chest and the gun at his side and he recognized him as a law enforcement official. With a sob, he launched himself at the Muggle. The worst this man could do was send him to the Dursleys and from there he could get a hold of Hermione or the Weas… someone else.

Duo was surprised to find his arms full of sobbing little kid, but he didn’t mind. He’d always had a soft spot for kids, and this one had weaseled his way in with those scared emerald eyes. He cradled the precious bundle to his chest and slowly pushed to his feet, not caring in the least about how filthy his uniform would be when they reached the London branch of the Preventers.

As he made his way back out to the street where his partner was waiting, he noticed the cold look in the Prussian blue depths. He assumed that Heero, like himself, was angry with the bastard or bastards who had abandoned the poor chibi on the street. However, the next words out of the stoic former Wing pilot’s mouth shattered that theory.

“Duo, put it back,” he frowned. “You can’t keep it.”

Amethyst eyes widened incredulously. What the fuck was Heero talking about? He wasn’t going to leave a kid on the street, especially not one this young, it didn’t look older than two, maybe three. Its parents were probably worried sick, and if not, he’d personally find a better home for the chibi, even if he had to convince his lover to let him adopt it.

“We’ll take it to headquarters at least,” Duo glared, he hadn’t thought his partner was that heartless, especially not since the war had ended. “It’s the least we can do. Besides, Lady Une would have our hides if she found out we’d left it here.”

“Lady Une does not care about strays, Quatre possibly, or Sally, but not Une, she has more important things to worry about,” Heero turned and began walking back toward the station.

Within three strides, the self-proclaimed God of Death was at his side and forcibly turning him around. Heero almost had time to react to the fist that connected with his jaw. His glare intensified tenfold. All this for a stray cat? Now Duo was just being irrational.

“What the fuck is your problem, Heero Yuy?” the braided agent’s voice was low and even and Heero knew he was all business. “Since when were children to be swept under the rug like some disgusting bug or stain? Wasn’t it that reason we fought so hard to bring peace, so children didn’t have to live like shit?!”

“We’re talking about a cat, Duo,” Heero rubbed his jaw, glaring at the small bundle in his partner’s arms, “not a child.”

“Cat?” Duo almost shouted in outrage, turning the bundle around to face the former Wing pilot. “Does this look like a fucking cat to you, Yuy?!”

Blue eyes blinked in shock. A child’s face stared back at him with wide green eyes. But he could’ve sworn he’d seen a tail waving in front of Duo as he walked out of the alley. That’s when something else caught his eye. He hadn’t been mistaken, there on top of the boy’s head were two very distinct features he didn’t think he’d ever seen on a child before.

“Duo,” he moved cautiously closer, not wanting to get decked again, his partner had learned to throw a better punch over the past year, he blamed Wufei, “something’s not right.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Duo snarled at his partner. “You’re fucking insane.”

“No, look,” Heero lifted the chibi out of the former Deathscythe pilot’s arms and held him up in the light from a nearby streetlamp. “He has cat ears and a tail. Even his pupils are slit like a cat’s.”

“Wha?” the braided teen walked the short distance to his partner and looked intently into the child’s eyes. “Who would do this?”

“There are many who would manipulate with human genes,” Heero growled, handing the boy back to Duo. “Dr. J for example.”

“Yeah, so?” he shook his head, clutching the child closer. “Those fucked up scientists are dead.”

“That doesn’t mean there aren’t others out there like them,” the former Wing pilot sighed, resuming his walking. “Let’s get him to headquarters and run his DNA. At best he was kidnapped, at worst he’s an orphan, either way, this needs reported.”

Duo nodded. He looked down into the wide eyes of the child and gave him a reassuring smile. He’d do whatever it took to see that the people who did this to him were brought to justice, and Duo Maxwell never tells a lie, not even to himself.

888888

Harry Potter was confused. He hadn’t known about the ears and tail under the other Muggle officer had pointed them out. How had he gotten them? Had it been some weird spell that one of the girls had cast at him? Or perhaps it was the result of their spells hitting him at the exact same time? He figured it was more likely the latter of the two since he’d never heard of a spell to turn someone into a cat person.

The two officers, who couldn’t be older than he himself was, or had been, or… okay that was just too confusing to think about right now… had taken him to what they called ‘headquarters’, which turned out to be similar to a police station, only it said Preventers over the door instead of Police. Stupid Muggles. They had then taken him into a restroom and cleaned him up, which was nice if not a little embarrassing as they had taken him out of the tattered pajamas and dressed him in different clothing, including underwear, though he had to admit that having the two male officers do that was a better thought than Pansy and Ginny doing the same. Then the braided one took him into another room, where a man in a lab coat stuck a needle in his arm and drew some blood, while the other one headed off to ‘call in.’ Which brought him to where he was now, seated in a cramped office with the two people who had picked him up off the street.

The braided one, he thought was called Duo, had given him a coloring book and crayons, but he wasn’t interested in anything like that, that was childish. He had been drawn instead to the telephone, but had been thwarted in his attempts to reach Hermione by the other one, he thought was called Hero or something like that. After five failed attempts at the phone, he finally decided to check out the new additions to his person, he really wanted to see if his tail worked. That had entertained Duo immensely and even brought a faint smile to the other agent’s face. But while the tail did work, it just brought him back to the questions about what the fuck had happened to him and how he was going to get back to his original self.

He had finally curled up in the corner and took to dozing off and on throughout the rest of the night. He couldn’t allow himself to fall asleep yet, he didn’t know what would actually happen to him if he did, and he really didn’t want to be experimented on as he’d seen happen in some of those shows Dudley used to watch over the years. He remembered that the man in the lab coat had arrived at some point and told the officers that someone, probably his uncle, would be by to pick him up in the morning.

He had just fallen into a heavy doze, or more like a light sleep, when Duo came over and picked him up. His eyes were wide in an instant and his hand had immediately went for his wand, which wasn’t on his tiny body.

“Whoa there, buddy,” Duo rubbed his back soothingly. “I got ya. We’re gonna go meet your daddy now, okay?”

Harry just stared at the braided idiot. Did he honestly think he was stupid? Harry knew for a fact that James Potter, his father, was dead, hell he’d seen his disembodied spirit brought back with the Resurrection Stone. There was no way in the seven layers of hell that they could’ve possibly found his ‘daddy.’ Good thing he was leaving this idiot behind, otherwise he might have been tempted to pull an all stops barred prank on his ass.

He settled, however, on reaching out and grabbing the three-foot rope of hair that was swinging down the teen’s back. Okay, he was willing to admit that he had a very nasty vindictive streak when he gave the braid a sharp tug that pulled the officer’s head back.

“OWW!” Duo hollered in pain as he yanked his hair out of the chibi’s grasp. “You fucking little brat! Don’t touch my braid!”

Harry was rather pleased with the pout he pulled off at that point, he even managed to produce tears in his eyes. It was the first time he was actually glad for his lack of control in this body.

“No, no, no, don’t cry,” the former Deathscythe pilot began panicking. “I didn’t mean it. Just no touching the braid, okay? No need to cry.”

Harry’s lower lip trembled as he looked up into wide amethyst eyes.

“No, don’t cry,” Duo smiled, wiping away the tears. “I’m not mad, see? We don’t want you crying when we meet your daddy, now do we?”

Harry continued to pout, but something wasn’t adding up here. He didn’t know much about Muggle science but he had picked up a bit over the years. He knew they had taken his blood and with that they could find his family, but the only male blood relative he knew still living was Dudley, and he wasn’t close enough to be mistaken for a father. Besides, he was too young. If Harry was correct about his current age, he would’ve only been twelve going on thirteen when he would’ve been ‘born.’

The agent opened the door to a new room and carried Harry over the threshold, where he stopped dead in his tracks.

888888

Trowa Barton picked up the phone attached to his belt, which was ringing annoyingly. He checked the caller I.D. and frowned when he saw it was the Preventers. He had just gotten to London, England. He was tired, sore, and jet lagged, but not that Lady Une cared about that. Nor apparently that he was supposed to be on vacation.

“03 speaking,” he answered tiredly.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Agent 03,” a male voice he didn’t recognize filled his ear, “but we need you to come to the London branch as soon as you can.”

“Why?” he asked blankly, his tired brain not willing to put forth the effort of being polite.

“We have a hit on your DNA,” the person continued, obviously it was a tech. “According to the laws of the FRA you need to come in and take custody of the minor in question.”

“I’ll be right there,” he shook his head, his brain not really processing what was said.

He hung up the phone with a sigh. He picked up his keys off the table where he’d dropped them and headed back down the stairs he’d just ascended. He really didn’t want to go to the Preventers branch, especially not this late at night for a fraudulent FRA charge.

All of the former Gundam pilots had dealt with these cases since the Family Reconstruction Act was put in place. Everyone wanted a piece of the war heroes. There had been people claiming relations to each of them in turn. They just had to humor the public, according to Lady Une, and deal with them. Though most of them were dealt with before the pilots were called, by the DNA database that had been set up.

He shook his head, it was almost three in the morning. This kid they’d found had probably given the first name they could think of and the night techs couldn’t be bothered to run the DNA. He would take the kid for the night and in the morning would have them actually run the tests they were supposed to. It’s not like the kid would be any real threat to him, he was a Gundam pilot after all.

He finally pulled up in front of the London branch of the Preventers and parked his car. He walked in and made his way to the front desk.

“May I help you, sir?” the young lady manning the station asked.

“Agent 03, I was called in,” he pulled out his I.D. badge from his pocket.

“Of course,” she smiled. “If you’ll head into that room over there,” she pointed off to a solitary door on her right. “I’ll call the agent and he’ll bring your son in.”

Trowa had already started walking to the indicated room before she finished speaking. But a frown marred his features when he heard her last statement. Did he look old enough to have a child? He was only seventeen after all. Not to mention the fact that he was gay, and very happy with his lover. There was no possible way that he had a child. This was going to be one of those headache inducing cases, he could tell.

Once inside the empty room, he gratefully took a seat at the long table. He leaned his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands. He had to think. It could be possible that the kid was actually the son of the real Trowa Barton. That was one of the draw backs of assuming the identity of a dead man. However, if that was the case, the DNA would prove it and he could send the child to Lady Une, who had custody of the last remaining Barton, Mariemaya.

He heard the handle of the door rattle, indicating someone was about to enter. With another sigh, he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight, he pushed to his feet. He needed to face this incompetent agent head on, or he’d be strong-armed into taking the child, especially in his current state. Maybe after this fiasco was over, he could find his lover and take him home for the night. He smiled at that thought, just as the door opened.

His smile became fixed, however, when he saw who actually walked into the room and what was in his arms. Was this some kind of practical joke of his lover’s? Green eyes met shocked amethyst and he knew something was truly wrong.


	3. New Found Family

Chapter 2: New Found Family

 

Trowa and Duo didn’t speak to one another as they made their way out of the Preventers building. They weren’t sure what to say. The taller agent had taken the chibi from his lover, just to get a better look at him, especially the ears and tail.

Trowa was sure there had to be some sort of mix up, he didn’t remember ever having slept with a woman, one of the prerequisites for having a child. But then again, Duo had been with the child all night, so he would’ve made sure the techs ran the DNA. Then again, there was that period that he had amnesia and he still wasn’t sure of everything he’d done. He had been right, this was one of those headache inducing cases.

He tossed the car keys to his lover, who caught them without even looking, and slipped into the backseat with his ‘son.’ He strapped the chibi into the middle seat, absently thinking that they’d need to get a child’s seat for him in the very near future. He then crawled into the seat next to him. It’s not that he didn’t trust the braided pilot, but this way if something did happen he would be right there to protect the small child.

Duo slipped in behind the wheel of the car He was furious. How could Trowa do this to him? To them? He thought they’d had something real… something special. But then again, why had he actually believed that. When had anything good ever lasted for Duo ‘Shinigami’ Maxwell.

He wanted to scream and throw something, preferably heavy and damage inducing, at his lover. At the same time he wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry his eyes out, and then find somewhere to lie down and die. He wanted ice cream, a whole tub of it.

Harry was starting to panic. He didn’t know the man who had taken him from the agent who had found him on the street. Was this another plan of Ginny and Pansy’s? He wanted to go home! He wanted his old body back! He wanted his best friends!

He didn’t even notice getting buckled into the car or it driving across town, he was so lost to his panic, something the late Alastor Moody would’ve yelled at him for. He did notice, however, when the guy with the strange bang, that the Preventers had claimed was his father, unbuckled him and started removing him from the car. He didn’t want to go with him. He tried to scramble away from him, his fingers searching for purchase anywhere they could.

“Come on,” Trowa sighed wearily, he really wasn’t in the mood for this.

He grabbed the kid around the middle and began pulling him toward the door. He was too tired to deal with this right now. He just wanted to go inside and take his lover upstairs and go to sleep. However, his demeanor changed when he heard a ripping sound from the direction of where the chibi’s hands were flying over the backseat.

“What are you doing?” he asked in outrage, not sure whether he was mad at the fact that his leather interior was getting mangled or that there seemed to be something else wrong with the kid. He was sure it was the latter though, he could always replace the seat covers.

Harry let out a whimper of panic, he really didn’t want to get out of the car He tried to get away but the grip around his waist was too strong for his little body.

“Trowa!” Duo’s voice cut through the air. “Let him go!”

The grip around his waist disappeared, and Harry scrambled to the far side of the seat. He stared at the open door in fear. He didn’t know what would happen when the strange banged man reappeared. Would he be like his uncle was before he became a wizard? Would he drag him out by the scruff of his neck and throw him around? He gave another whimper of fear at the thought.

A different face appeared, one he was more familiar with. It was the Preventer agent, Duo He relaxed slightly, but didn’t dare move forward. What if this guy was in on it too?

“It’s alright, kiddo,” the braided teen offered his hand. “We just want to take you inside. We’ve got a nice warm and comfy bed all set up and ready to use.”

It took a bit more coaxing but he finally allowed the agent to take him out of the car. Okay, it had a lot to do with the fact that he was about to fall over from exhaustion and he wanted to know where he’d be sleeping before he passed out, he had enough of waking up in strange rooms, thank you very much.

Without looking at his lover, Duo headed into the apartment and bore the chibi into his and Trowa’s room. He placed Harry on the bed and tucked him in. He’d be sleeping in Heero’s room anyway, as the Wing pilot was sure to be at the office all night so they could leave in the next few days. And Trowa could sleep in the fucking couch for all he cared.

He grabbed his sleep pants and dimmed the light, smiling slightly as he looked down at the already sleeping chibi. He couldn’t be angry with the child, no matter the sins of the father. He padded quietly out of the room and left the door slightly ajar, just in case the chibi woke up in the night and needed anything.

“Duo,” Trowa’s voice stopped him on the way to the bathroom down the hall.

“What do you want, Trowa?” he had stopped but didn’t turn to face the man he loved, he couldn’t.

The unibanged teen frowned slightly, not sure what was bothering his lover. He knew something was off, Duo was never this cold to him, though he couldn’t for the life of him think of anything. He went up behind the braided teen and slipped his arms around his waist.

“Come to bed, love,” he whispered in his ear.

“Get your hands off me you cheating son of a bitch!” Duo hissed, struggling against the hold.

Trowa was so shocked by the outburst that he let go, almost as if slapped. What was Duo talking about? He had never cheated on him since they had gotten together three years ago. He shook his head, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

“Duo, I…”

“Don’t give me excuses, Trowa Barton!” the former Deathscythe pilot whirled around and gave his most menacing glare, which was rendered rather weak by the tears pooling in the amethyst orbs. “There is proof in _our_ bed that you did! DNA doesn’t lie! Just ask fucking Sally Po! I wasn’t good enough for you, was I? What’d you do? Go out and fuck the first girl you could after we got together? How many others have there been over the past three years?”

“I never…”

“Don’t lie to me!” he practically screamed “There is a fucking two year old in our bed who is your son! Did you leave her when you found out she was pregnant? Or did she screw you over and hit the road?”

The tirade was cut short by a slight creak behind the unibanged teen. Trowa whirled around and Duo moved to the side to see what caused the disturbance, both of them tensed and ready to spring. Their argument would have to be put on hold till after the threat was past. But they both relaxed substantially as they watched the chibi stumble slightly down the hall while he rubbed his eyes with his little fists. After a moment, bleary green eyes glared up at the pair of them

“I five,” he said in groggy indignation “I sleepy. I going to bed Shut up!”

He turned on his heel and stumbled back to the room and with a final twitch of his tail, slammed the door behind him. The two former Gundam pilots just stared at the closed portal in disbelief. Well, that was new, and completely unexpected.

“Wh-What?” Duo resembled a goldfish with the way he was gaping at the door “But… if… then… damn.”

“The techs were wrong,” Trowa finished for him, shaking his head. “I knew they were. I don’t have a son. There isn’t a possible way for me to have a son. Unless of course, you were capable of carrying it, and not even the mad five had contemplated that, or at least found a way for it to work.”

“But you…” the braided teen gazed up at him imploringly.

“I didn’t argue back at headquarters, no,” he moved over and slipped his arms back around his now trembling lover. “I just got off a mission, I’ve been traveling all day, I’m exhausted, Duo. I’m sorry.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” Duo shook his head. “I should’ve trusted you.”

“Can we please discuss this in the morning?” Trowa lifted the self-proclaimed God of Death into his arms. “I’ve been trying to go to sleep for the past two hours.”

888888

Lady Anne Une sat at her desk in Preventers Headquarters located in the prestigious Sanq Kingdom, reading through the letter that had appeared on her desk the previous day for the however many times in was now. She shook her head and glanced at the clock. The letter said the envoy would be there at one. It was now past five and there hadn’t been any news, not even a phone call apologizing for the delay, or to reschedule.

The door opened and a dark haired female Preventer entered. The head of the Preventers looked up, but she wasn’t truly surprised by who she saw inside her office, there were only eight people that walked in unannounced. A soft smile crossed her face as her eyes met those of her lover.

“It’s time to be heading home, Anne,” Lucrezia Noin shook her head. “You promised Mariemaya a movie night.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she dropped the letter and pushed to her feet, it wasn’t like she could call them back and tell them to reschedule, they hadn’t left any form of contact information, not even a return address.

She gathered her coat and bag and moved around her desk to her lover’s side. The two women fell into step beside each other, neither touching, they kept their personal relationship outside the office at all times, as an example to the other agents. As they reached the front lobby and were about to head out the front doors, a tall dark skinned man stopped them.

“Excuse me, ladies,” he said politely. “Could you please direct me to Lady Une’s office? I have an appointment with her.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Noin moved in front of her superior and girlfriend. “Lady Une is finished for the day. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

The man pulled out a watch from his pocket and frowned at it, “I have an appointment at one.”

“It’s almost six, sir,” Noin glared. “You’ll have to learn to tell time and come back tomorrow.”

“My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and it is of dire importance that I meet with Lady Une today,” he shook his head.

“Stand down, Agent Fire,” Une sighed, slipping into professional mode instantly. “This had better be worth my time, Mr. Shacklebolt.”

She turned on her heel and headed back along the route she’d just traveled, both Noin and Kingsley following. When they reached her office, she proceeded to march behind her desk and lean her fists on the surface, not caring if she was being rude by not offering this man a seat.

“What is so important, Mr. Shacklebolt, that you couldn’t come back tomorrow?” Une glared at him.

“I would’ve invited you to my office, Lady Une,” Kingsley shook his head, “but with the proposal I am offering I thought it would be best to come directly to you. Perhaps you’ve heard of the strange events happening throughout Britain for the past couple of years?”

“I am aware,” she scowled. “In fact, if that’s what you’re worried about, don’t. I just sent two of my best agents there. The issue should be handled within the month.”

“There’s no need for that, Lady Une,” he smirked. “The issue, as you called it, has been taken care of. Our war finished about two weeks ago.”

“War?” both women frowned at this. They would’ve heard if a war had broken out right under their noses.

“Yes,” he chuckled. “And now that I have your attention, if we could sit down, this may take awhile.”

Une nodded and motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk as she sank into the one behind it. She wasn’t sure what this man was talking about, but if it had to do with a war that they hadn’t even heard of, she was willing to hear him out.

“You were saying, Mr. Shacklebolt?” she nodded for him to elaborate.

“Before I get to the subject of the most recent war, I need to explain a bit around our world to you first,” the dark skinned man smiled. “I am the current Minister of Magic for Great Britain.”

Noin couldn’t control a snort of disbelief. Une gave her a look that wasn’t quite stern but it got the point across to her lover. Kingsley chuckled, he was not surprised by their reaction.

“Now if you’d like, I can prove to you that I am,” his dark eyes met and held Une’s.

She waved for him to do so. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and conjured a tea set out of thin air and directed it to land on Lady Une’s desk. He then tapped the teapot and a moment later it began issuing steam from its spout. He then picked it up and poured a cup for each of them and handed one to each of the ladies in the room. Noin took hers first and sniffed it, before taking a tentative sip.

“It’s tea!” she said in surprise.

Kingsley just smiled before shaking his head and becoming serious again, “As you can see, magic exists and there is a whole society of witches and wizards, hidden from the non magical community.”

“Okay,” Une nodded, sipping her own tea, “I’m willing to concede that magic exists and there’s a whole world we are unaware of. Now what about this war? And why were we not informed of this earlier?”

“The war I am talking about has actually been going on for over the past thirty years,” he explained. “About seventeen years ago, the main figure of the war, a dark wizard who called himself Voldemort, attacked a family of fellow wizards, hoping to kill their son, who was prophesied to defeat him. However, that night, the child in question, for all intents and purposes, defeated him, but he was not dead. Voldemort returned a little over three years ago and has been killing and causing devastation for the past two. Once again, Harry Potter, that’s the child from before, beat him, only this time, he was actually dead. And that event took place a little under two weeks ago.”

“If the war is over,” Noin shook her head, placing her now empty cup on the tray, “why are you coming to us?”

“I have recently been granted permission from the International Confederation of Wizards to ask if you would allow for a small group of witches and wizards to join your organization to keep the events of the past several decades from happening again,” Kingsley folded his hands in front of him. “If you are willing, I currently have four individuals in mind, all key players in our war, to start out this operation.”

“I want some of my agents on this team,” Une’s eyes narrowed, her expression leaving no room for argument. “Meaning they will be briefed in everything to do with your world.”

“Very well,” the wizard nodded. “However, I ask that you keep this number small. Possibly even equivalent to the number I send in.”

“I have five I want in,” she challenged.

“I will see about finding another candidate,” Kingsley shrugged. “It shouldn’t be too difficult. It’s been a pleasure, Lady Une, but I really must be returning to England now. I will be in touch.”

With that he turned on the spot and, with a crack, disappeared.

 


	4. The Move

Chapter 3: The Move

 

When Harry awoke the following morning, it took him a few moments to remember where he was. When he did, he frowned slightly before crawling out of the massive bed, at least compared to his tiny body, and made his way stealthily out into the hallway. Making sure neither of the other two occupants of the house were in view, he crawled silently down the stairs in search of a phone. He had just spotted his one saving grace and was heading in that direction when he suddenly found himself floating through the air.

“Hey, kiddo,” Duo flipped him around to face him. “Whatcha doing up so early for, huh?”

Wide emerald eyes stared at the braided teen in shocked surprise. How had this idiot managed to sneak up on him? Oh, he would pay. He wasn’t the son of a Marauder for nothing after all. And, since it appeared he would be here for quite awhile, he was going to see it through. This braided menace wouldn’t know what hit him.

Duo carried Harry into the kitchen, blissfully unaware of what was going through the chibi’s head. Trowa was already there, making breakfast. The braided teen set the child down at the table and went over to the stove to see what his lover was up to. When the unibanged teen noticed him, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, still stirring the eggs he had cooking on the stove.

“Hope you made enough for three,” Duo beamed at his boyfriend. “I found the chibi headed this way on my way down from the toilet.”

“I see,” Trowa’s brow wrinkled slightly in frown. “We’ll have to figure out his name,” he said quietly, sending a sidelong glance at the boy in question. “We can’t keep calling him the chibi.”

“You ask him then,” the former Deathscythe pilot stuck his tongue out. “He is your ‘son’ after all.”

Trowa shook his head, and gave his lover another kiss, “You know he’s not.”

“Ya know, I’ve been thinking about that,” Duo grabbed three plates from the cabinet over his head. “There is a possibility of him actually being your son. I mean, look at Quat and his sisters. He could’ve been grown from your DNA. He’s obviously spent some time in a lab, look at him. Normal people don’t just sprout ears and a tail.”

“Be nice, Duo,” Trowa’s frown deepened, as he cast another sidelong glance to the chibi still pouting at the table, hoping he hadn’t heard that. “We don’t want him to think he’s unwelcome here.”

“I know that,” the braided teen huffed. “I’m just saying is all. And Besides, name one of us that’s normal.”

Trowa nodded as the pair made their way to the table with their burdens. Duo quickly set out the three plates and Trowa began filling them with food. Harry warily watched them both, not sure whether he could trust the food they’d cooked. Though he did have to say that they had proven rather trustworthy, they hadn’t tried to kill him or curse him during the night. He waited until both of them were eating before he finally picked up his fork and started on the eggs himself. Both the former Gundam pilots noticed this but wrote it off to his experiences either on the streets or in the lab.

“Little one,” Trowa said quietly when he was done with his own breakfast, “can you tell us your name?”

Harry looked up from his plate and stared into the visible green eye that was so like his own. This surprised him for a moment. How could this guy have his eyes? His eyes were like his mother’s, he’d been told so his entire life. Pieces were falling into place in his mind, and the picture they painted was not pleasant at all.

“Who you?” he scowled.

“I’m known as Trowa Barton,” the unibanged teen smiled slightly. “And you?”

“Harry, Harry Potter,” he answered. “How old?”

“I’m seventeen,” he shook his head indulgently. “And you’re five. You told us last night.”

Harry nodded, “Who your parents?”

“I don’t know,” the former Heavyarms pilot sighed. “I don’t remember them.”

“Mine, Lily and James Potter,” he announced proudly before frowning. “They die long ago, when I one. You not daddy.”

“I know I’m not,” Trowa smirked, this kid was pretty sharp. “You’re too old to be my son. But we’re not sure what you are to me, little one.”

“Maybe brother?” he asked, that was the only thing he could think of.

Duo gaped at the chibi, he was a smart little kid. They hadn’t even thought of the possibility of him being Trowa’s little brother. But it worked. The techs could’ve just saw a close relative and looked at the age and assumed it was a father, considering Harry looked about two possibly three. And all of the Gundam pilots knew how lazy the night techs were at the Preventers. How many times had they complained about it to Lady Une now?

As Trowa nodded, the apartment phone began ringing. Without a word, Duo pushed to his feet to answer it, knowing it was either his partner or the office and since Trowa wasn’t technically supposed to be here he had to answer it. He checked the caller I.D. before picking up the cordless and answering it.

“02 speaking,” he chirped.

“Explain to me why my second best agent isn’t in the office with his partner,” Lady Une snapped.

“Well, ya see,” Duo bit his lip, this was not the call he had been expecting, “Heero has this problem, I like to call it non humanness, and he doesn’t require sleep like a normal person.”

“I don’t want your excuses, 02,” Une growled. “I want you in the office now, wrapping up this case. You and your partner are being pulled from the field and going on a forced leave for the next month.”

“I’m sorry, Lady Une,” the braided teen frowned, “but that’s not gonna happen. See, while this case you gave us here is already bunk, there is something else that requires our immediate attention.”

“Give it to another agent,” his superior said in a tone that brooked no argument, not that this particular agent ever heeded that tone.

“Can’t,” he shrugged. “Ya see, this one hits a bit too close to home. This one involves family.”

“I’ll put Agent Wind on it,” she snarled. “You and 01 are being pulled off all active cases. Get over it. Now, get your ass into the office, finish up the reports, and get out!”

“Fine!” he clicked the phone off and slammed it back on its charger, almost breaking it in the process.

“I truly don’t believe the phone did anything to you, Duo,” Trowa’s amused voice sounded from the kitchen doorway.

Duo whirled around, his braid flying in an arc behind him. He was about to snap at his boyfriend, but the sight that greeted him cause the words to die on his tongue. Trowa was leaning against the door frame, his eyes alight with amusement and Harry perched on his hip.

“Shut the fuck up,” the self-proclaimed God of Death turned away to hide his blush at the adorably sexy picture the pair painted. “I’m going to work.”

“Quatre called,” the unibanged teen informed him as he made his way up the stairs. “We’ve all been given a month’s leave and he suggested we take up residence in one of his estates, so we can all be together.”

“Which one?” Duo asked, not turning around.

“One here in England,” Trowa shrugged, moving to follow his boyfriend. “I believe he said the town was called Godric’s Hollow.”

Harry’s ears perked up at the mention of his home town, and a small gasp left his throat, causing both former pilots to look at him in surprise. Godric’s Hollow. His parents were there. But could he really go back there? Voldemort had found him there, would Ginny and Pansy?

“What’s wrong, little one?” the former Heavyarms pilot frowned slightly.

But the chibi just shook his head and buried his face in Trowa’s shoulder. Neither pilot knew what to do but they would keep an eye out while in Godric’s Hollow, just in case that was the place with the laboratory that had experimented on the cat boy.

Trowa, however, quickly shook it off, “I’ll gather our things from here and take them over.”

“Yeah,” Duo nodded absently. “And don’t forget Heero’s shit. He might Omae o kurosu your ass. And while you’re at it, pick up a few things for Harry there, he can’t go around in a Preventer undershirt for the next few days.”

“I’m sure you have a few things that would fit him,” emerald eyes danced as Trowa tried not to smirk.

“I do not!” the braided teen protested loudly, trying to hide the blush staining his cheeks. “If you want something for him to wear, why not go check Heero’s bag? I’m sure he still had those black spandex shorts in there.”

The former Heavyarms pilot laughed as he reached into Duo’s bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a ratty old t-shirt. He quickly divested the chibi of the aforementioned undershirt and slipped the new clothes on and cinched the drawstring as tight as it would go. The shorts, which were skin tight on Duo, hung dangerously from the chibi’s frame, even with them as tight as possible, but the cat’s tail was keeping them in place.

Harry was gaping at the former clown, who was still sniggering. He had never, in his entire life, been manhandled like that. Well, his parents had probably done that a few times when he was little bitty, but for as long as he could remember he had been dressing himself. And he found himself grateful, for the first time, that he had gained the extra appendages, otherwise he would lose the newly acquired shorts, thought they looked like baggy pants on him now.

“Hmm,” Trowa gave Harry the once over with a critical eye. “It will work for now. Though I should probably find something to hold them up better.”

“Fine, whatever,” Duo blushed scarlet, embarrassed that even that piece of his clothing managed to fit a five year old, who looked two. “I’m off to work. I’ll see you later.”

Trowa stood to his full height and pulled his lover into his arms. He hadn’t meant to embarrass the former street rat. He tilted Duo’s chin up so their eyes met and placed a loving kiss on his upturned lips.

“You know I don’t care, right?” Trowa whispered huskily in his ear. “I love you just the way you are.”

The self-proclaimed Shinigami nodded, melting into his lover’s embrace. Trowa always managed to make him feel special. And if he didn’t get out of there now, chibi or no, he was going to jump the taller teen and have his wicked way with him.

“I’ve gotta go,” he said breathlessly.

“Yeah,” the unibanged teen pulled back slightly and placed another kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you after work.”

Duo nodded again as Trowa released him fully. Without looking at his lover again, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. The unibanged teen watched him go, longing to use that enticing braid as a leash and drag his lover back into his arms. He was finally brought out of his musings as the front door slammed shut.

“We should be going, little one,” he shook his head, turning his attention to the chibi, who was sitting on the bed, his eyes wide as he stared up at Trowa. “We’ll get you some clothes before we leave town. However, I’m sure Quarter will want to take you shopping, so we won’t get much.”

Harry just blinked in shock. He didn’t quite know what was said between the two teens he found himself living with, but the body language between them spoke volumes. Not to mention the heady scent both of them had given off during their embrace. Whoa, wait, rewind that… since when had he been able to smell when someone was aroused? Okay that was just wrong on so many levels.

Trowa leaned down and lifted the little chibi into his arms. He still couldn’t believe that this child could be five, much less related to him and still be that young. He made his way down the stairs and placed Harry in the living room, to keep him out of the way while he gathered the belongings of his friend and lover. He turned on the television to an animal show and then began his task.

Emerald eyes followed the auburn haired teen’s retreat into the hallway. Maybe this would be his chance. He could call her now, while his supposed brother was distracted.

Trowa frowned as he passed the telephone in the hallway. He could call her now, while his supposed brother was distracted. His frown deepened at the stray thought, but he quickly shook it off. He did need to call Cathy after all, to let her know he was on vacation for the next month, and now was as good a time as any. He picked up the handset and quickly dialed the familiar number, heading up the stairs as it started ringing.

Harry stared in disbelief at Trowa’s retreating back. He could’ve growled in frustration. If this kept up, he’d never be able to reach Hermione and never return to his normal age. He folded his arm across his chest and pouted, staring blankly at the flickering screen of the television.

About half an hour later, Trowa returned downstairs, still on the phone, with three duffel bags in his hands. He took them out to his car and then returned to the apartment to collect the little chibi. He finally hung up the phone with his pseudo sister and replaced it on its charger. He found Harry still pouting on the couch, though for the life of him, couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the child.

He shook his head and gathered the irritated child into his arms and headed back out to his car. He placed Harry in the front passenger seat and buckled him in. He didn’t see a point in putting him in the back, it was quite boring when you were alone back there and he didn’t want to feel like a chauffeur.

As he pulled out onto the main highway, his cellphone started ringing. He lifted the device from his belt and hit the talk button before placing it to his ear, now driving one handed.

“Trowa speaking.”

“Trowa, it’s Quatre.”

“I know,” he answered, keeping half an eye on the road and half on the chibi next to him, who was letting his curiosity get the better of him. “What do you want? I’m on my way to the safe house.”

“Good, I’m just calling to let you know that Wufei has just taken off, and I’m boarding the plane now. We should be there around four this evening. Maybe we can all go out for dinner.”

“I can make something,” Trowa frowned, as Harry reached for the latch to the glove compartment. “It won’t be difficult. Don’t!” he removed the phone from his ear and placed his hand in front of the latch. “Sorry about that, Quatre, Harry was trying to get into the glove box, where I keep my spare.”

“Harry?” Quatre’s voice had gone very low, causing Trowa to tense instinctively. “Isn’t that the child you were telling me was now in your custody?”

“Yes,” he answered slowly, not sure what was setting off the blond.

“TROWA BARTON WHY IS A FIVE YEAR OLD SITTING IN THE FRONT SEAT OF YOUR CAR?” Trowa had to hold the phone away from his ear, and Harry jumped at the sound of the irate blond. “You had better pull into the next shopping center and buy him an appropriate seat, Trowa Barton, or this time you won’t survive.”

“Fine, Quatre,” the green eyed teen nodded solemnly, knowing that his normally well mannered friend was quite capable of fulfilling said threat. “I’m pulling in now. You should get on the plane. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours, Trowa, and you’d better have that car seat,” the phone clicked off before he could get another word in edgewise.

“Well, little one,” the Heavyarms pilot sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of a shopping center, “looks like we’re going shopping now, instead of later. You don’t want to argue with Quatre when he gets like this.”

“Who’s Quatre?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Quatre Raberba Winner,” was all the explanation Trowa gave.

The adorable little chibi face contorted into a full blown pout and Trowa couldn’t help the chuckle that left his throat. He quickly unbuckled both himself and Harry and lifted him into his arms, as he got out of the car.

“And here Duo thought that even children knew who Quatre was,” the unibanged teen continued to chuckle quietly. “Well, since you don’t have any preconceived notions, Quatre is the nicest person you’ll ever meet and one of my best friends. Though he can be exceedingly scary if you get on his bad side, but don’t worry, he would never get truly mad at me, or you.”

When they entered the store, Trowa grabbed a cart and placed Harry in the seat, hoping to make this trip fast. He made a beeline for the children’s section, his long legs eating the distance with little effort. His sharp eyes glanced around, resting on several different items before landing on the reason for his ‘spontaneous’ planned shopping trip. He wheeled the cart over to the row of car seats, Harry’s eyes widening in horror as they approached.

“See one you like?” the unibanged teen looked down at his charge, only to see the wide emerald eyes staring at the row of seats. “Hmm, looks like it’s up to me then.” His gaze flicked back to the display items, finally spotting an intriguing design. “This one looks like the pilot’s seat of Heavyarms.”

He looked at the name and product number and quickly located the appropriate box. Without another word, he loaded it into the cart. He then went back along the aisles and picked out a few sets of clothes that looked like they would fit the chibi, though they’d have to cut a hole in the back of everything to accommodate his tail.

Once all the items were in his cart, he headed to the front of the store to check out. The cashier gave them both funny looks, her eyes lingering on Harry, but wisely decided not to comment on his strange appearance, something for which Trowa was exceedingly grateful. In no time at all, they were out of the store and heading back to the car.

Trowa left Harry in the cart while he made short work of the box and assembly of the car seat. He glanced over the instruction manual, just to find out the best placement for it within the car, and quickly buckle it into place behind the passenger seat. When that was completed he lifted Harry and the bags out of the cart. He dropped the bags in the trunk, there was no point in changing the chibi’s clothes now, and continued around to the passenger side. Everything seemed fine until he opened the back door once again, to place Harry in his car seat.

Harry had watched the other teen work in silence, not sure what was going on. He didn’t think he could stand the humiliation much longer though. It was bad enough that he was now smaller than the average house-elf, and had cat ears and a tail, but that wasn’t enough for him was it? Oh no, Fate just loved to fuck with him. His supposed brother had just added insult to injury by not only buying him clothes that would actually fit his tiny body, which were small enough for a baby, but he had bought him a fucking baby booster. He had never used one of those, even when he actually was five!

As the unibanged teen tried to place him in the fucking abomination, he decided enough was enough. He dug his newly found claws into Trowa’s shirt and refused to let go. When that didn’t seem to be enough, he began screaming at the top of his lungs.

Trowa wasn’t sure what was wrong with Harry. Was he scared of the car seat? That didn’t seem likely though. Perhaps he just didn’t want to get back in the car? When the screaming became too much for his own ears to handle, he reached up and gently began rubbing the cat ears on the top of the chibi’s head, it soothed regular cats why not this hybrid? The reaction was almost instantaneous. Harry’s screams died and a moment later a deep rumbling sounded from within his chest. The former clown chuckled slightly as he recognized the sound as purring.

“That’s better isn’t it, little one,” Trowa said soothingly, not stopping his ministrations, as he lowered Harry into the new car seat. “Now what seems to be the problem, hm? It won’t be long now before we get to Quatre’s house and then you can get out of the car and run around. I’m sure there will be plenty to explore and discover while we’re there.”

As he talked he began buckling the chibi into the harness one handed. It wasn’t that difficult, the design was similar enough to that of his Gundam, which he could’ve fastened in his sleep. When he finally finished strapping the child in, he stepped back only to find him fast asleep and still purring slightly. He shook his head and made his way around to the driver’s seat and took off for their destination.

The ride to Godric’s Hollow went smoothly after that. Trowa was a bit concerned that Harry actually slept through the two hour drive, but didn’t question it too much. He tried in vain to wake the chibi when they reached the house, but finally decided to just carry him into the living room and put him on the sofa to sleep. He then returned to the car to grab the bags. On his way back past the living room, he glanced in and spotted Harry sitting up and rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

Trowa dropped the bags next to the door and made his way forward, careful not to startle the child. When he reached the couch, he knelt down in front of it so he was eye level with the little chibi.

“Hey there, little one,” he said softly. “You want something to eat? I was just about to make something for lunch.”

Harry looked up into Trowa’s eyes, swaying slightly, he was still sleepy, but lunch sounded good too. He was just about to nod when his stomach decided to answer for him. He wrapped his arms around his tummy and looked up, startled and slightly afraid of the unibanged teen’s reaction. Uncle Vernon had never liked to hear his stomach rumbling, said it was ungratefulness.

The Heavyarms pilot just chuckled, however, before lifting Harry into his arms, “Alright, looks like lunch is in order.”

Trowa carried him into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter next to the fridge. He then began rummaging through it. He was glad to see that, though they were most likely gone now, the Maganacs had been there to stock the food supply. He pulled out a selection of sliced meats and a loaf of bread from the cupboard above Harry’s head.

As he began making the sandwiches, he heard the front door open and then close quietly. With a frown, he picked up a knife off the counter and made his way to the kitchen doorway, which had a good view down the hall to the front door, one of the reasons Quatre’s houses were popular as safe houses.

“Hey, anyone home?” a familiar, and most welcome, voice sounded from down the hall.

“Duo,” Trowa shook his head, slipping into the hallway, idly tossing the knife into the air and deftly catching it again one handed. “You need to be more careful next time.”

“Aww, you wouldn’t’ve hit me,” the braided teen stuck his tongue out. “Though you’re always able to give it a try.”

The one visible green eye rolled in fond annoyance, “I’m making sandwiches if you want to join us.”

With a wide grin, Duo bounded over to the kitchen to join his lover. Harry was still sitting on the counter, his eyes following the progress of the knife that Trowa was still tossing into the air. The unibanged teen threw a wink at his lover, who nodded and made his way over to the knife block sitting next to the chibi. Duo loosed one of the blades and tossed it over to Trowa, who caught it and joined it in the air with the other. Another was thrown his way, quickly followed by another, and another, until he had ten blades passing through his hands and into the air.

After a few minutes, he deftly caught the blades and gave a bow to his captive audience. Harry drew in a surprised gasp as the knives fell into his brother’s hands, before clapping his hands together and giggling in relief. Duo reached over and ruffled the chibi’s hair.

Trowa went over to the counter and dropped the knives in the sink to be washed, Quatre would have his hide if he just put them back. He then lifted the chibi into his arms and took him over to the table, while Duo grabbed the plates of food and set them down.

As soon as they finished eating, Duo rinsed off the dishes and placed them all in the dishwasher. He didn’t want Quatre to yell at him when he arrived cause the dishes were out of place. He then followed Trowa, who had Harry in his arms, out of the kitchen to the living room. The former street rat bounded over to the massive entertainment center, a feature in all of the Winner houses, and began riffling through the movie selection.

“Funny, scary, or boring?” he turned to look at his lover.

“Keep in mind we have a little one here,” he motioned to the wide eyed chibi in his arms, who was staring at the T.V. in apparent awe.

“Got it, kid friendly mother approved,” Duo beamed as he turned back around.

He quickly located the children’s section of the collection, which was unsurprisingly quite large. He scanned the titles, looking for one that he and Trowa would enjoy as well. His eyes lit up when he spotted the perfect one. He pulled it off the shelf and popped it into the player, before grabbing the remotes and heading over to the couch where Trowa was now seated with Harry on his lap. He was a bit miffed, since his preferred spot for watching movies was where the chibi was sitting, but he wasn’t going to complain, his boyfriend needed to bond with his brother. He tried not to look or act dejected as he sat down at the opposite end of the couch and turned on the television and hit play.

Trowa watched his lover curiously, knowing something was wrong, but not sure what it was. He was surprised, however, when Duo took a seat away from him. Just because Harry was on his lap didn’t mean he didn’t want the braided teen by his side. His expression morphed to slightly devious, though only those who knew him well would be able to tell. So, his lover was a bit jealous, was he? Well, he could work with this. As soon as Duo had made himself comfortable, he leaned back and laid his head on his lover’s lap, looking up into slightly surprised amethyst eyes and chuckled deep in his chest, causing the chibi to giggle as well.

“Are you going to watch the movie?” Trowa asked, smile still on his face, as he situated his brother on his chest so he could watch easily.

Nodding mutely, Duo turned his attention to the screen, though his mind had drifted far away. Trowa chuckled quietly as the previews ended and the movie actually began. His lover was way too predictable. Now if only he could get his brother to fall asleep again, then he could go upstairs and drive his little love to further distraction. He was hit by a sudden burst of inspiration by one of the characters on the screen. He lifted one of his arms from around his brother and began scratching at his little kitten ears.

Harry’s eyes were glued to the screen. He’d never been able to watch television at the Dursleys and if he even thought about touching Dudley’s movies he’d be sent to his cupboard for a week with no meals. And while he couldn’t take his eyes off the animated creatures on the screen, he couldn’t help but wonder what Muggles actually believed in. He’d never seen an actual ogre before, but he knew they weren’t huge green men with tube shaped ears, that was just silly. And please, talking donkeys? Not even Animagi could talk. And there was no way in hell that donkeys could make waffles, they have no opposable thumbs.

He was brought out of his internal ramblings as he felt a slight pressure on his ears. Ooooh, oh that was nice, that was very nice. He leaned into the light touch, silently begging for more, as a deep rumbling purr filled his chest.

Amethyst eyes snapped back into focus as he heard a strange sound coming from beside him. Duo glanced down and saw Trowa calmly petting Harry’s adorable little kitty ears, and the chibi was… purring? He didn’t know he could do that. He was about to reach down and give his own attention to the ears when he felt movement from the head on his lap. His gaze shifted to Trowa, who shook his head slightly and gave him a very sly, yet oh so sexy smirk.

It only took a few minutes before Harry’s breathing evened out and both pilots knew he was deep asleep. In one fluid movement, that surprisingly didn’t disrupt the chibi at all, Trowa got to his feet and placed his brother on the couch to continue his nap. He then turned an intense gaze on his lover and extended his hand. Duo needed no further invitation but gladly accepted the hand and followed his lover from the room and up the stairs.

888888

Harry jerked awake, not sure what had brought about his sudden return from the land of Morpheus. He glanced blearily around the room, neither of the other occupants of the house were there, and the T.V. was blue, indicating the movie was long over. It was then that he heard a loud knocking coming from the front door. That must have been what woke him.

He scrambled off the couch and was out in the hall before a thought struck him. What if Trowa didn’t want him to answer the door? He stood there for a moment in indecision. His uncle always got mad when he’d answered the door without being told to. Biting his lip, his eyes darted around the room anxiously. He wasn’t sure where his brother or Duo were to ask. But would it be worth it to answer the door? What if it was someone looking for him? But what if it was someone he couldn’t handle in this body? He took a shuddering breath and began running up the stairs, he wanted Duo before he answered the door.

At the first landing, he paused, not sure where to look for the two teens. All the doors were closed and what if the people at the door got impatient and broke it down? It was then that he heard a muffled sound coming from the second door on the right. He darted over and grabbed the handle. He paused briefly to knock, but didn’t wait for an answer before opening it.

What he saw made his eyes go wide. Trowa was lying on the bed, completely naked, his eyes trained on the figure of Duo straddling his hips. Duo’s hair was unbound and sticking to his naked back and chest as he rose and fell in an exotic dance, guided by the unibanged teen’s hands on his hips. With a small whimper, Harry closed his eyes and slipped out of the room. Looks like it was up to him to open the door.

He practically flew down the stairs and to the front door. He turned the handle and pulled but it wouldn’t budge. His eyes scanned the portal and noticed a deadbolt about five inches above the actual knob. He stretched to his tiptoes and just barely managed to turn it. Still blushing from the scene he had witnessed upstairs, he pulled the door open and stared wide-eyed at the three new teens on the doorstep.


	5. Meet the Gang

Chapter 4: Meet the Gang

 

“Can I help you?” he asked, trying to force the blush off his face, with very little effect.

“You must be Harry,” the small blond knelt down in front of him. “Trowa told me about you. I’m Quatre.”

“So says you,” the chibi frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Aren’t you just adorable?” Quatre laughed lightly, reaching out and lifting the chibi into his arms. “Can you tell us where Trowa is?”

“Busy,” Harry answered stiffly, bristling at being treated like a child, but he couldn’t keep the blush down as he thought about exactly how his brother was occupied.

Heero stared at the child in the former Sandrock pilot’s arms. There was no mistaking those ears and tail. It was the child Duo had rescued from the streets the other day. They had been told the chibi’s father was going to pick him up. In fact, his partner had taken the child to meet him. That would explain his behavior over the past day. He’d been hiding the boy and convincing Trowa to take him in. Damn Duo!

He scowled as he pushed gently passed the blond and entered the house, “Where’s Duo?”

“Busy,” Harry answered again, looking closely at the brunet. “You Hero?”

“Hn,” the former Wing pilot grunted in the affirmative, his eyes narrowing at the chibi. “Heero Yuy.”

“Where exactly are Duo and Trowa, Harry?” Quatre asked with a frown, looking around as if they’d pop out at any second.

“Upstairs,” Harry lowered his head, hoping to hide his exceedingly hot cheeks.

“What are they doing?” the blond turned to the chibi, his eyes flashing slightly.

“Uh, um, I don’t know,” he buried his face in his hands, not liking the scrutiny.

At that moment, there was a rustle of movement at the top of the stairs. The three teens turned and watched as the two in question made their way down to them.

“Hey, guys,” Duo beamed, his hand nervously patted at his braid, which was coming undone. “You’re early. How’d you get in?”

“Harry let us in,” teal eyes narrowed dangerously at the couple.

“Well, isn’t that just peachy,” Duo laughed, reaching out to take the chibi.

Harry’s little nose scrunched up the closer the braided teen got, something that Heero noticed right away. The former Wing pilot stepped between his partner and the chibi, his eyes narrowed into his most dangerous glare, his own nose picking up a very distinct scent from the braided teen.

“Go upstairs and clean up, both of you,” his gaze shifted to incorporate Trowa as well. “You both reek of sex.”

The reaction to this statement was instantaneous. Both Duo and Harry blushed scarlet, only Heero noticing the latter out of the corner of his eye, Trowa smirked, Quatre’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Wufei made a disgusted sound low in his throat.

“I expect both of you back down here in less than ten minutes,” Heero stated firmly.

The couple nodded before making their way back up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Heero turned without a word and took Harry out of the Arabian’s arms, no use letting the little blond get attached. He carried the chibi into the living room and placed him on the couch before picking up the remotes and clicking everything off. Quatre and Wufei followed him, the blond silently seething. How could Trowa do something like that? How could he leave a child that young by himself, just so he could go fool around with his boyfriend? Wufei, on the other hand, was completely confused as to why there was a child in their midst at all.

Less than ten minutes later, Duo and Trowa joined them. Trowa made a beeline for Harry, who was watching the new arrivals with wide, slightly frightened eyes. He lifted him into his arms and sat down, placing the chibi on his lap. Duo made his way over and perched on the arm of the sofa next to his lover. As soon as they were situated, Heero leveled a stern glare on his partner. Before he could say anything, however, Quatre exploded.

“Trowa Barton how could you?!” he yelled, causing Harry to start violently. “What made you think it was alright to leave a child on his own while you screwed your boyfriend? What if it hadn’t been us at the door? Did you even stop to consider that?”

“Quatre,” Trowa’s quiet voice was stern as he cradled the chibi close to his chest protectively. “If you would calm yourself you would realize you are scaring the little one.”

Teal eyes stared uncomprehendingly at him for a moment before shifting to Harry. The chibi had his face buried in Trowa’s shirt and was whimpering quietly while Trowa rubbed soothing circles on his back. The blond, now that his own fury had evaporated, could clearly feel the fear radiating off the child. His right hand rose practically of its own volition to clutch at his heart.

“Why is he here, Duo?” Heero asked, pointing at Harry. “You were supposed to hand him over to his father, not bring him home with you.”

“I did,” the braided teen pouted. “Though the night techs were wrong, as usual. Best we can figure, little Harry here is Trowa’s brother.”

Heero and Wufei turned incredulous stares on the unibanged teen. Harry, who had calmed down exponentially since Quatre had stopped yelling, was now peering around at them all with only one eye, the other half of his face was still concealed by Trowa’s shirt.

“The eyes are similar,” Wufei shook his head. “But that is where the similarities end. However, that could be explained away by them each taking after a different parent.”

“Hn,” the former Wing pilot nodded.

“Now, to answer your questions, Quatre,” Trowa shifted Harry to a more comfortable position. “The little one was asleep, you were early, and the door was locked. Apparently we misjudged the height of the chibi verses the lock. We’ll have to move it up so this won’t happen again.”

“Very well,” Quatre heaved a heavy sigh, he really couldn’t argue with that. “I take it you haven’t started anything for dinner?”

“No,” Duo chuckled nervously. “But in our defense, you are early.”

“Because naturally, if we had shown up half an hour later you would’ve had a full course meal ready for us?” Wufei scoffed.

“We’ll follow my original plan,” the blond chuckled at the pair’s antics, it was nice to be back together. “Trowa, does Harry have something else to wear?”

“Yes,” the unibanged teen frowned. “Why?”

“Because he’s not going out in that,” Quatre scowled, motioning to the clothes that were not only barely staying on him, the neckline was slipping down so half his shoulder was exposed, but were also rather tattered and careworn.

The former Heavyarms pilot shook his head but stood up and took Harry up the stairs to the room he had chosen for him, which coincidentally was adjoining the one he was sharing with Duo.

888888

Kingley Shacklebolt sat heavily down in his favorite armchair at his house. It had been a long day. His meeting with the Preventers the previous day had gone well, but he couldn’t find a suitable candidate for the additional member Lady Une had asked for. True, he could always just assign one of the Aurors to the post but he was looking for something else. He wanted someone young, who would be able to adapt better to the situation, but knew how to handle themselves in a tense situation. That’s why his original four choices had been Potter, Granger, and the Weasley twins.

He sighed, pushing to his feet. He needed a drink. He usually didn’t indulge himself during the week, but he deemed this to be a special case. He went over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Ogden’s Firewhiskey and poured himself a glass. He had just sat back down in his chair when his stepbrother walked into the room.

“Rough day, Kings?” the teen asked, nodding toward the glass in his hand.

“You could say that,” he chuckled ruefully. “What have you been doing all day?”

“Nothing,” Blaise flopped down on the sofa. “Nothing against you, Kings, but it’s actually pretty boring here.”

“I’ll give you that,” Kingsley chuckled.

He shook his head as his mind drifted back to the beginning of his relationship with the young man across from him. He had been nine when his father married Blaise’s mother, just after the first fall of Voldemort. They had been a happy family for several years, until the accident. It was during his fifth year that his father, who had been an Auror at the time, had never come back from one of his assignments. His stepmother had gone off the deep end after that, in and out of marriages quickly, all of them ending in the death of the man. He had tried to protect his little brother from that, but as he had still been in school there was little he could do.

When he turned seventeen, he moved out of his stepmother’s house and had begged her to let Blaise come and live with him, but she had refused. That didn’t stop him from keeping in touch with him though. He had encouraged the young Slytherin and kept him out of Voldemort’s clutches after his return. And now that Blaise was finally out of school and on his own, and the war was over, he had agreed to live with Kingsley until he decided what he was going to do with his life.

“So what’s bugging you so much, Kings,” Blaise brought him out of his musings with a penetrating stare, knowing his older brother too well, “that you have to drink in the middle of the week?”

“An alliance with the Muggles,” he sighed, taking a swig of his whiskey.

“What about it?” the younger man asked curiously.

“Well, they’ve agreed to let a team of wizards into their peacekeeping organization, the Preventers,” Kingsley shook his head. “However, they want five people and I only have four selected.”

“Okay, so why is that a problem?” Blaise frowned, that didn’t seem too bad, his brother was the Minister of Magic at the moment.

“I have specific criteria I want met for the individuals selected,” he took another swig.

“What’s the criteria?”

“I want someone younger and able to handle themselves under fire,” Kingsley drained his glass.

“I take it you put Potter on your list?” Blaise chuckled ruefully.

“Yes, him, Granger, and the Weasley twins,” he rolled his head, cracking his neck.

“Hmm, all Gryffindors I see,” he shook his head. “Well, I can’t think of anyone in our years that could handle what those four can,” he said contemplatively. “Longbottom just got lucky, don’t get me wrong, he’s got the guts, just not the skill. No Puffs would do. The Ravens are too obsessed with their books. Nope, no one, except perhaps Draco and myself, though Dray needs a break.”

“Do you mean it?” Kingsley sat straight up suddenly. “Would you be willing to do it?”

“What?” his brother looked at him in slight confusion.

“You,” the older man stood up and began pacing excitedly. “You’re perfect. I’ve given you extra training in combat myself, you remain calm under pressure, you’re old enough to handle yourself, yet young enough to adapt to the change in culture. So would you be the final member of the team?”

“I need time to think about this, Kings,” Blaise frowned for a moment before shrugging. “Okay, I’m in.”

888888

After they had dinner, at a quaint little café in the town they now found themselves in, Quatre decided that they need to go shopping, specifically for things for Harry. The others, knowing they wouldn’t change the blond CEO’s mind, didn’t argue.

The first stop had been to a furniture shop, and the only thing Harry had found annoying about that store had been the fact that all but one of the teens wanted to put him in a toddler bed. Luckily for him, they all seemed to listen to Heero and a regular twin sized bed was purchased.

The next store was for clothes. Trowa stood back with Harry in his arms as Quatre and Duo went around picking out things for all occasions. Heero kept them on the more practical side of things, but even that hadn’t been too affective. By the time they left, there were enough clothes to last Harry for a year or two, without doing laundry.

The third and final shop was a toy store. As they entered, Harry gave his brother an incredulous look, that the unibanged teen obviously mistook for wide eyed wonder as he began patting him on the back and whispering reassurances under his breath.

As soon as they were safely inside the store, each boy grabbed a cart and headed off in different directions. Quatre had taken Harry from Trowa and slipped him into the seat of the cart. The chibified wizard didn’t have time to really register what was going on before he was speeding along the aisles with the blond teen. The destination was quickly revealed, however, as the cart came to a stop in an aisle filled with stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes.

“See anything you like, Harry?” Quatre asked, eying the plushies.

Harry just stared at the blond in wide eyed disbelief. He wasn’t serious, was he? He didn’t want stuffed animals. He’d never had one, and, quite frankly, didn’t want to start now.

“You don’t have to be shy,” the former Sandrock pilot smiled, ruffling his hair. “How about this? I’ll just pick some out for you and if you see something specific you like, just point to it, okay?”

Half an hour later, Quatre was still piling toys into the cart, and Harry just continued to stare at him. That was until something caught his eye. He whimpered slightly and held out his arms. Teal eyes turned to him immediately and then followed his line of sight till it landed on someone coming up the aisle with a cart full of boxes.

“Oh, hello Duo,” the blond greeted with a smile. “Find something interesting?”

“Hell yeah I did,” he beamed. “Look at this,” he held up one of the boxes from the top. “It’s Deathscythe!”

Harry continued reaching for the braided teen, hoping he would save him from the blond whirlwind and his stuffed animals of doom. Duo’s grin, if possible, got even wider at the sight of the chibi.

“You like it, Ry?” he asked, lifting him from Quatre’s cart and showing him the box with it’s action figure up close. “This is my buddy. And look, I got you a whole set.”

The raven haired wizard almost groaned in frustration as the braided teen slipped him into his cart, still prattling on about all the toys he had picked out for him. He looked around, desperate to find someone, anyone, to save him. His eyes darted around frantically, until they caught a flash of gold on a lower shelf. Automatically, two sets of instincts took over. Green eyes narrowed as he honed in on his prey. He prepared himself for a moment, and then, with a new found grace, he leapt from the cart and caught the glimmering little ball in both his hands.

“Hey!” Duo tried to catch the little boy, but missed. Abandoning his cart, he drove after Harry, trying to stop him from impacting with the floor. However, it appeared the chibi had more than just cat ears and a tail as he landed lightly on his feet, a small little ball clutched tightly to his chest.

“Don’t do that again, Kitty,” the braided teen sighed, scooping him up into his arms. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Wide green eyes blinked up at him innocently before he held out his hand, still holding the ball tightly, “I win!”

“Yep, ya sure did,” Duo shook his head, chuckling slightly from nerves. “I take it you like this little ball then?”

“It’s a Snitch,” Harry pouted as he was slipped back into the cart.

“Fine, it’s a Snitch,” he ruffled the raven locks. “And we’ll buy it and take it home. Can I see it?”

Very reluctantly the cat boy extended his hand and dropped the little winged ball into Duo’s outstretched hand. The braided teen turned it over and over in his hands, amethyst eyes narrowed in concentration. It appeared to be just a simple gold ball, about the size of a golf ball, but the strange thing about it was the silver wings jutting out of each side. After a moment, a grin split his face.

“I bet I could make this thing actually fly for you, Kitty,” he ran his thumb along an almost invisible seam around the middle of the ball. “Would you like that?”

Harry nodded slowly, not sure what his brother’s boyfriend was thinking, but the look on his face was kinda scary. Duo grinned again, before turning his attention back to the ball, his mind already working out the mechanism he would need to fit inside it.

“Maxwell,” a voice called from further down the aisle. “There you are. We’re ready to leave.”

“Yeah, be there in a minute, Wuffers,” the former Deathscythe pilot waved him off.

“My name is Wufei, how many times do I have to tell you that, Maxwell,” the Chinese teen growled. “And if you want Winner to pay for your purchases you’d better get to the front now.”

“Okay,” Duo nodded, giving his cart a firm push in Wufei’s direction. “Can you get that up there? I just need to grab a few things and I’ll be right there.”

Onyx eyes rolled in annoyance as he grabbed the speeding cart. As he began making his way to the front of the store, he looked down into wide emerald eyes.

“You might want to watch out for him,” the former Shenlong pilot sighed. “He’s strange.”

Harry nodded, liking this teen already. He wasn’t treating him like a baby. And it didn’t hurt that this guy was good looking either. He whimpered slightly, he really wanted his old body back now.

Wufei frowned slightly at the boy. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was just tired from the long day. Yeah, that was probably it, he was only five after all.

They finally met up with the others at the check out. Quatre was already up at the counter, preparing to pay for all their purchases. Heero was standing beside him, giving the cashier a cold glare, she’d probably flirted with him, something the former Wing pilot wouldn’t tolerate. Trowa went over to them as soon as he spotted them and gathered Harry into his arms. The chibi almost protested, he wanted to stay with Wufei, the one who was actually sane, but thought better of it. Before they were finished, Duo joined them, dropping his items at the end of the queue and moving to stand next to his lover.

It took them almost half an hour more to get through the check out, but then they were heading out to the car. Their purchases were being delivered to the house, one of the perks of being Quatre Raberba Winner. When they arrived back at the house, there were two trucks waiting for them. Four of the five former pilots went to take care of the furniture and clothing, while Trowa took an almost asleep Harry upstairs.


	6. Caught Out!

Chapter 5: Caught Out!

 

Harry woke with a start, staring wildly around at his surroundings, wondering what woke him. He found himself once again in a room he did not recognize. Why did this keep happening to him? It was as he tried to figure out where the fuck he was this time, his eyes landed on a familiar shape at the end of his bed.

“Kreacher!” he hissed, hoping no one else in the house had heard the house-elf’s arrival, but knowing what had roused him from his slumber.

“Kreacher is happy to inform Master Harry that those two bitches are out of Master’s house,” the balding little creature bowed.

“Good,” Harry sighed in relief. “Listen, Kreacher, can you do something for me?”

“Anything for Master Harry,” Kreacher stood up straight, his chest thrown out, displaying the locket proudly.

“Did they leave my wand at the house?” he asked, frowning slightly.

“Kreacher will find it, Master Harry,” the elf nodded.

“Great, and when you do, bring it to me, but make sure I’m alone,” he felt the need to clarify for the once extremely temperamental elf. “I’m living with Muggles at the moment.”

“Of course, Master Harry,” Kreacher bowed and cracked out of the room.

Harry waited for a few minutes to see if he’d disturbed anyone, grateful for his new level of hearing, before slipping out of bed. He was actually surprised to find that it was the new one that had been purchased for him that day. He shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. It was time for him to contact Hermione, even if he had to go down the street to the payphone he had seen the last time he was in Godric’s Hollow.

He quickly located a pair of shoes, he wasn’t going to repeat his escape from Grimmauld Place. Once they were securely on his feet, he made his way over to the door and slipped out into the hallway. He was so caught up in his determination to contact Hermione, he never noticed the shadow that moved behind him as he made his way out of the house.

He quietly stalked through the streets, keeping close to the shadows. He met no one, which the more he thought about it, shouldn’t have surprised him, Godric’s Hollow was a very small village after all, and it was exceedingly late. When he finally reached the payphone, outside the local pub, he shifted a few discarded crates over and stepped on them to reach the receiver.

As he was about to dial the operator to place a collect call, a hand came down on the hook and cut the transmission. Wide green eyes slowly made their way up as he tilted his head back, finally meeting the hard, set face of one Heero Yuy. Harry gulped audibly when he realized just how this must look to the stoic Preventer agent.

“Uh, hi?” he bit his lip nervously.

Prussian blue eyes just continued to regard him with an intensity that rivaled that of Severus Snape. He shivered slightly, like he was an errant five year old caught sneaking out in the dead of night. Well, he wasn’t five damn it!

“Listen, Heero,” he began hurriedly. “I just need to make a quick phone call and talk to a friend of mine. Then this whole thing can be fixed and I’ll leave and you’ll never have to deal with me ever again. Even if Trowa is my brother, I completely understand if he never wants to see me again once he finds out.”

Heero just continued to stare, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, I’m seventeen years old goddamn it!” Harry stamped his foot.

One of Heero’s brows rose incredulously at that comment, his eyes traveling over the chibi, stopping pointedly on his ears and tail.

“I know I don’t look seventeen,” the raven haired wizard crossed his arms petulantly over his chest, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. “I was kidnapped by these two crazy girls and they fed me some fucked up potion that turned me into… into this, and then when I tried to escape they hit me with some kind of spell that gave me the ears and tail.”

Heero still just stared at him. He wasn’t sure if he actually believed the story, but he had to get to the bottom of this, for Trowa’s sake if nothing else. According to the DNA, Harry was family now, and his problems were now their problems.

“Prove it,” he finally said.

“Fine,” Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Follow me, and I will show you. This is my hometown after all.”

He jumped off his crates and began walking in the direction of the town cemetery. Before they even reached the corner, Heero gave a grunt of frustration and lifted the much smaller boy into his arms.

“Which way?” he asked.

Harry pointed in the direction of a small church on the other side of town. As they crossed the square, however, he tugged on Heero’s shirt. The former Wing pilot looked down at him in confusion, until the chibi pointed to the war memorial. He watched in slight fascination as the obelisk that had been there seemed to change into a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother’s arms.

“That’s me and my parents,” Harry chuckled ruefully. “I wonder why Trowa’s not there as well. Anyway, we should go now.”

Heero nodded and continued on to the church, which was dark at this hour. When they reached the church gate, Harry motioned for him to continue on through. Easily jumping the wrought iron structure, even with a child, the former Wing pilot made his way up toward the building and to the front steps before the chibi spoke up again. He had to admit, hearing the little guy talk like he was actually seventeen was really disconcerting.

“Around back,” Harry sighed. “There’s a cemetery there, where my parents are buried. They died when I was just over a year old.”

As soon as they entered the graveyard, Harry squirmed out of Heero’s arms. With a resigned sigh, he began threading his way through the tombstones until he came to a large white marble one. Heero was only a step behind him the entire way and had to catch himself quickly at the abrupt stop or he would’ve trampled the chibi. Prussian blue eyes darted down and noticed the boy was staring at the headstone, his expression blank, as if all his tears had already been spent, something the ‘Perfect Soldier’ knew only too well. With a shake of his head, he followed the boy’s line of sight and slowly read the names and dates.

James Potter

Born 27 March A.C. 160

Died 31 October A.C. 181

 

Lily Potter

Born 30 January A.C. 160

Died 31 October A.C. 181

 

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

 

“That’s my mum and dad,” Harry said quietly. “They were both murdered on the same night by a man who only wanted my blood. I still hear her at times, in my nightmares, pleading for him to kill her and leave me alone. My dad tried to give her time to run, but it had been too late at that point, Voldemort was already there.”

“Voldemort?” Heero asked just as quietly, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting the facts.

“The man who killed them,” he chuckled ruefully. “And the only reason he did was because of a stupid prophecy. But he is dead now, I faced him not too long ago, and the prophecy was finally fulfilled.”

Green eyes finally moved away from the headstone, and began darting around at the other ones nearby. After a moment, an involuntary gasp left his throat and he darted to another. Heero frowned as he followed, watching as Harry fell to his knees on a rather fresh grave and began to cry.

“I’m sorry,” the raven haired wizard sobbed. “I’m sorry. I should’ve done more.”

Heero scowled as he read the names on this tombstone.

Remus Lupin

Born 10 March A.C. 160

Died 2 May A.C. 198

 

In Memory of Sirius Black

Born 13 November A.C. 159

Died 12 June A.C. 196

 

_Friendship Never Dies_

 

“You both should’ve stayed out of it,” he sniffed. “I need you, Sirius, and Teddy still needs you, Remus. I’m not ready to be on my own. Come back,” he sobbed again, his voice breaking. “Come back.”

The former Wing pilot wasn’t sure what to do. This was more Quatre’s area of expertise, or Duo’s. However, he had to do something. He knelt down next to the chibi and placed his hand on his shoulder. Harry leaned into the touch, supporting his weight on Heero. After a moment, he turned and buried his face in Heero’s shirt, still sobbing.

With a sigh, the shaggy haired brunet gathered the sobbing boy into his arms and slowly pushed to his feet. He needed to get him home, and in bed. Quatre would have his hide if the chibi got sick from his nighttime stroll. However, he walked slowly, trying to give the boy time to compose himself, and hopefully ask him a few questions before they reached their destination.

Harry’s sobs morphed into loud sniffles and finally died as they were crossing the square. Heero looked down, trying to determine if Harry had just fallen asleep or had pulled himself together. The wide, slightly vacant green eyes told him it was the latter.

“I want some questions answered,” the former Wing pilot shook his head, easily gaining the chibi’s attention.

“Okay,” Harry nodded, still sniffling slightly. “I’ll answer what I can.”

“How did you shrink?” he asked, not sure how else to phrase it.

The wizard sighed, “I’m not sure exactly what was used, but I was fed some type of potion. I’m not sure what they were trying to accomplish by it, but I have a theory that they were trying to play house, with me as the baby.”

“Who are they?” Heero frowned.

“A former classmate of mine, Pansy Parkinson, and my ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley,” Harry shook his head. “I don’t know what got into them.”

“Who have you been trying to get into contact with?”

“My best friend, Hermione Granger,” he chuckled. “She’s a Muggleborn, meaning she has non-magical parents, and has a cellphone. I was hoping she could possibly cut her trip short and come home to help me out. She’s the smartest witch I know.”

“Where is she now?” blue eyes narrowed slightly.

“Australia,” Harry shook his head. “She sent her parents there during the war, to protect them from Voldemort, and now she’s going to get them back.”

“I see,” Heero nodded. “So you believe she can help you. What about the other two, do you think they will come looking for you?”

“I don’t know,” a small hand rose and ran agitatedly through the raven locks. “I don’t think so. But then again, I thought that after I defeated Voldemort my troubles would be over, silly me.”

“What do you mean by magic?” Heero scowled slightly, he was willing to go with messed up science experiments, and after what he had seen and heard tonight, he was willing to believe in magic as well.

Harry chuckled slightly, “Would you believe me if I said I was a wand waving, spell casting, potion brewing, full fledged wizard?”

“Right now, I’m willing to take your word for it,” Heero grunted. “However, I do want proof later.”

“Okay,” a yawn stretched the chibi’s face as he laid his head on the former Wing pilot’s shoulder. “What are you going to tell Trowa?”

“Nothing for now,” the former Wing pilot sighed, not sure why he was unwilling to share this information yet.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered sleepily.

888888

Hermione Granger sighed as she entered the small flat she was sharing with her fiancé in Muggle London. She was exhausted, yet oddly satisfied with herself. She had just returned from Australia where she had successfully found her parents and restored their memories.

“You have a letter,” Charlie Weasley, her fiancé of two weeks, came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

“Oh?” she leaned back into his chest.

It had come as a surprise to most everyone else, including the entire Weasley family and her best friend, Harry Potter, when she had agreed to marry the second eldest Weasley child. Most of them had believed that she had been in love with Ronald, his youngest brother. She had thought, at one point, that she would end up with Ron, her other best friend, but in the end there was too much bad history between them to make it last.

Actually, it was the dragon handler that had first punctured her desire to be with Ron. It had happened back before her fourth year at Hogwarts, when she had stayed with the Weasleys so she could attend the Quidditch World Cup. He had found her crying in the living room one night after Ron had been making fun of her and her study habits. He had pointed out that if someone couldn’t appreciate all of her, especially her mind, then they didn’t deserve her. She would admit now that she had developed a small crush on him because of that, and apparently she wasn’t the only one.

The following summer, when she had once again been spending time with the Weasleys over the summer, this time at the home of Sirius Black, 12 Grimmauld Place, Charlie had started spending any spare time he had with her. The night before she had returned to school, the redhead had cornered her in the library and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, telling her to be careful during the school year. They had kept in touch through letters that year.

The next summer they started secretly going out, secretly only because no one noticed it happening, not that they planned it that way. Their feelings for each other had only grown over the years and now they were engaged to be married.

“Are you going to open it, or should I?” Charlie’s deep voice brought her out of her musings.

“Huh?” she looked up at him confused, until he waved the envelope in front of her face. “Oh, the letter, yes, of course.”

She took it from him and quickly broke the seal, not leaving the comfort of his arms. She frowned as she saw the official seal. What did the Ministry of Magic want with her now?

“Why would Kingsley want to meet with me?” she frowned as she read through the short missive.

“I don’t know,” the dragon handler shrugged, finally releasing her. “Perhaps you’ll just have to go to the meeting and find out.”

She gave him a glare at his teasing tone, “I planned on that. I was just speculating.”

“Well, stop speculating and come to bed,” he gave her a grin, offering his hand.

With a smile, she took it and allowed him to lead her to their bedroom.


	7. Meetings and Revenge

Chapter 6: Meetings and Revenge

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked around the table at the four people he had summoned for his special task force. Well, he knew one of them was actually going to be on it, he was just hoping the other three would agree as well. Though he had expected another person, but he couldn’t really blame him for not showing up. The ever elusive Harry Potter hadn’t been seen since the final battle against Voldemort, not that anyone could blame him for that. He had lost so much, and the press was having a huge field day over the outcome of the battle. But there was no doubt within the current Minister of Magic’s mind that the Savior of the Wizarding World would be on the team. He shook his head and turned away from his inner musings to the matter at hand.

“Alright, we’re all here,” Kingsley chuckled slightly. “Well all of us who are here. Anywa, I have a proposition for all of you, but before you give your answers, I want you to hear me out.”

“What is it, Kingsley?” the Weasley twins asked in unison.

“In light of the recent conflict,” he began, placing his fists on the table and leaning forward slightly, “I have gotten in contact with the Muggle peacekeeping organization, the Preventers. Their leader, Lady Une, has agreed to house a team composed of both Wizards and some of her agents to keep something like this from happening again.”

“That’s brilliant, Kingsley,” Hermione said in amazement. “The Wizard Muggle cooperation would benefit both worlds greatly.”

“I’m glad you approve, Hermione,” the dark man smiled. “So does that mean you are in?”

“Of course,” she beamed.

“Wait, just a minute,” Fred spoke up. “You want us,” he indicated himself, his twin, and Hermione, “to work together with him,” he pointed at Blaise, “in keeping the peace?”

“Yes,” Kingsley nodded. “I expect that old school house rivalries can be put aside and that the five of you will work together toward that end.”

“But there’s only four of us here,” George pointed out.

“True,” Kingsley said slowly. “I am hoping that Harry Potter will be the fifth and final member of the team, but since the final battle he hasn’t been seen or heard from. We suspect he is just laying low for the time being.”

“That sounds like him,” Hermione nodded, before extending her hand across the table to the former Slytherin. “We haven’t formally met, I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Blaise Zabini,” he smirked, accepting her hand, if only his fellow housemates could see him now.

“Will we still be able to run the shop too?” Fred asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Kingsley shook his head. “As soon as a steady pace is set up with this office, I’m sure there will be plenty of time for that.”

“Okay then,” George nodded before sharing a look with his twin.

“We’re in,” they said together.

“Good, I will inform Lady Une, and set up a meeting with her agents,” the dark skinned man smiled around at all of them. “Expect to hear from me within the week. Until then, you are all dismissed. And I want to thank all of you for your cooperation in this.”

888888

Harry Potter was roused from his slumber the following day by someone prodding his back and shoulders. He groaned quietly, swatting at the disturbance as he shifted further away. His ears flattened against his head as he tried to ignore the voice that was trying to coax him from the warm cocoon of sleep.

“Aww, isn’t he just the most adorablest thing on the entire planet,” a loud, annoyingly familiar voice managed to penetrate his sleep clouded brain.

He groaned again and tried to bury himself beneath the covers and pillows that he was already nestled in. Maybe if he just ignored the idiot, he’d just go away. Luck, however, did not seem to be on his side, as he felt the warmth of the blankets desert him and he was left shivering in the cool morning air.

“Come on, Kitty,” Duo said, lifting the chibi into his arms. “We’ve got a nice warm breakfast waiting downstairs for ya. Trowa made pancakes, just for you.”

The cat eared boy shivered slightly and inadvertently snuggled closer into the warm body that was carrying him from his bedroom. It didn’t matter at the moment that all he really wanted to do was sink his claws into the individual that was his brother’s boyfriend for waking him up in such a manner. All that mattered was that he was warm and Harry wasn’t.

As they left the bedroom, the little chibi saw a way out of his current situation that wouldn’t result in him being put down. Heero had just come out of the door across the hall and was staring rather intently at the pair. With a small grunt, the miniaturized wizard shifted and held his arms out for the former Wing pilot.

“Aww, isn’t that just the cutest?” Duo cooed, shifting Harry into Heero’s arms. “He likes you Hee-chan.”

Prussian blue eyes narrowed into a cold glare as they leveled on the braided teen. The self-proclaimed God of Death just smiled cheekily before waving and continuing on his way down the stairs. Harry nuzzled into Heero’s shoulder, at least now he wasn’t mad at the person holding him.

“I’m gonna get him,” he muttered sleepily. “He’s gonna regret ever doing that.”

“Is that so?” Heero looked over at the teen turned chibi.

“Uh-huh,” the cat boy nodded, not removing his head from the Wing pilot’s shoulder. “First, I’m gonna shove his braid down his throat till he chokes, then I’m gonna cut it off and use it as a leash and collar. Or I might just turn him into a mouse…” a contemplative look crossed his face. “That would be fun. That way I could chase him around and grab him by the tail and let him think he escaped only to catch him again. And then I’d eat him… but that would make Trowa sad, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, it would,” the shaggy haired brunet nodded. “However, if you wanted to prank him, I wouldn’t stop you, in fact, I might even deem it worth my time to help you.”

“Really?” emerald orbs widened in surprise, the stoic teen didn’t seem the type to pull pranks.

“Hn,” Heero nodded again.

“Well, let’s see…” Harry finally lifted his head up, a contemplative look on his face. “I currently don’t have my wand on me, so magical pranks are out…”

“I have an idea for one,” the former Wing pilot pulled Harry closer to his chest and began whispering into his furry little ear.

A mischievous grin split the chibi’s face, “That’s bloody brilliant! Let’s do it!”

“After breakfast,” Heero told him seriously. “I’ll get what we need from the kitchen and then we’ll regroup and finish after.”

“Okay!” Harry beamed, as they entered the kitchen.

88

Later that day

 

Duo stared at his reflection in shocked disbelief. What the hell was going on here? He glanced down at his toothbrush, there was nothing wrong with it that he could see. He took the top off his toothpaste and sniffed, it still smelled minty fresh and was still the bright blue it always was. So how the fuck had his teeth been turned green?! His eyes narrowed as the most obvious answer came to him.

“WUFEI CHANG!!!!!!!!!”

The other occupants of the house all looked up from what they were doing at the scream of rage. Harry and Heero, who were in the living room watching a movie, paused it and shared a conspiratorial look before quietly getting up and going to investigate. Quatre, up in his office, managed to scatter a large pile of paperwork from his desk as he reached for his gun hidden in his top drawer before going to see what had caused the disturbance. Wufei looked up from the book he had been reading in the den and frowned as the words registered in his head. Why was Maxwell yelling at him? He had to see what was going on immediately, and get to the bottom of this injustice. Trowa calmly poked his head into the bathroom, took one look at his outraged lover and dissolved into helpless laughter.

“This isn’t funny, Trowa Barton!” the braided teen snapped, his hands on his hips.

The other three former pilots and the chibi met in the hallway outside the couple’s bedroom, all with appropriately confused looks on their faces. Quatre stowed his gun when he spotted the chibi beside the former Wing pilot and, being the most concerned for his friend’s well being, knocked tentatively on the closed portal. It didn’t take long for a still laughing Trowa to answer and allow them entrance.

“What is it now, Maxwell?” the accused glared at the former Deathscythe pilot.

“What did you do, you fucking asshole?” Duo demanded.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Wufei shook his head, obviously Duo had finally taken leave of his sanity.

“My fucking teeth are green, Wufei,” amethyst orbs narrowed dangerously. “And I know you did it! This is pay back for that time I replaced the contents of your work files with those magazines, isn’t it?”

The former Shenlong pilot chuckled as he finally saw what Duo was raving about, “While I do plan on getting you back for that, Maxwell, my plans involve removing your braid from your head, not simply turning your teeth green.”

“Hn,” Heero grunted, lifting a quietly giggling Harry into his arms and turning around to head back downstairs.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going, Heero?!” the braided teen snapped at his retreating back.

“It’s obviously not a case of life or death, so I’m not needed,” the brunet shrugged, not turning around. “Besides, Harry and I were in the middle of a movie.”

“Don’t worry, Duo,” the blond of the group said sympathetically, “we’ll fix this, I promise.”

“But I don’t know what the fuck he did, Quatre,” Duo jammed his finger in Wufei’s face.

“As I said, I didn’t do anything,” the Chinese teen glared. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to my reading.”

“Come on, Duo,” Quatre shook his head, grabbing hold of the braided teen’s hand. “We’ll go to the store and get you a new toothbrush and toothpaste. It’s not the end of the world.”

888888

Zechs Merquise sat in front of his vid phone, staring at the currently blank screen. His superior, Lady Une, had just called him and gave him a new assignment. Apparently, the former Gundam pilots were being pulled from active field work but had had a case open and a follow up investigation was necessary. So naturally, he would be called in to finish it for them, as he was one of the few that those five actually trusted with their assignments.

He sighed as he pushed to his feet, running his hand through his long blond locks in agitation. Understanding why he had a mission, and accepting the fact that he had one were two totally different things. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take it, it’s just that currently he had something more pressing on his mind.

With another sigh, he made his way quietly back to his bedroom, where he had a patient to attend to. Luckily for him, the treatment he’d been administering was working wonders and it was only a matter of time before his ‘guest’ was back to full health. He was hoping the other would wake soon, it would make things so much easier on him, especially now, with this mission hanging over his head.

He sank gratefully into the chair he’d placed next to the bed so he could keep an eye on his patient. He placed his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Why was this happening now? Why couldn’t it have turned out differently?

“Why? Why did you have to do this to yourself?” he asked his still unconscious patient. “Couldn’t you have found another way to make a difference in this world? Why did you think that turning spy would atone for your sins?”

“Would you please stop your insufferable whining?”

Zechs’ eyes snapped up to his patient, only to lock with pain filled onyx, “Severus!”


	8. Bath Time for Harry... OR Duo Should've Really Known Better

Chapter 7: Bath Time for Harry… Or Duo Really Should’ve Known Better

 

“Severus, you’re awake,” the blond jumped to his feet and was at the bedside in an instant, checking over his patient to make sure he hadn’t reopened any of his wounds.

“Brilliant deduction, Zechs,” the Potions master swatted the questing hands away and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. “Where am I?”

“You are currently at my apartment in the Sanq Kingdom,” Zechs answered calmly, trying to urge the stubborn man to lie back down. “Severus, you were gravely injured and have been unconscious for two weeks, you need to rest and take it easy.”

“Two weeks?” Severus smacked his hands away again. “What has happened while I was out? What of the Dark Lord?”

“The war is now over. Voldemort is dead,” the former OZ soldier sat back down in temporary defeat. “Potter killed him. Or at least that’s what the _Daily Prophet_ is saying. Though, no one has seen him since the final battle.”

“Typical,” the dark haired man winced slightly as he felt his neck, where Nagini had bit him. “Now how is it that I ended up in your tender care and not six feet under?”

“Well, you see,” Zechs hid a mischievous smirk behind his hand, “I just happened to be in the area of the Shrieking Shack when you were bitten and so I decided that I should take you home with me.”

“Cheeky brat,” onyx eyes narrowed slightly. “I’ve heard better from first year Hufflepuffs. Try again.”

“Fine,” he dropped his hand and let his smile show. “I’ve had Turvy keeping an eye on you for the past few years. He brought you here.”

“And why would you have done that?” a dark brow rose curiously.

“I was worried about you while I was away,” the blond shrugged. “Though I personally think you should be down on bended knee, thanking me for saving your life. Then again, I guess that’s just wishful thinking on my part, you always were an ungrateful bastard.”

“I see,” Snape shook his head.

“Well, since you are now awake,” Zechs pushed to his feet once again, “it makes things a little easier on me. I just got a call from my superior, I have a mission. I need to head to England and retrieve a case from a fellow agent.”

“When will we be leaving?” the Potions master swung his legs over the side of the bed and gingerly joined the other in a standing position.

“ _You_ aren’t going anywhere,” the blond gave him a pointed look. “ _You_ are going to stay here and finish getting better. _I_ am leaving first thing in the morning.”

“Oh, and I’m just supposed to stay behind here and do nothing?” Snape scoffed. “I’m not dying, Zechs.”

“But you were, Severus,” blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. “And until you are completely healed, you are going to stay here.”

“And thanks to your diligent care,” Severus went over and slipped his arms around the irritated blond’s waist, “I am well on my way to recovery. Besides, who will enforce your ruling with you out of the picture, hm?”

“Severus?” Zechs sighed.

“We both know who is going to win this argument,” the dark haired man smirked. “But if you’d like to continue arguing, I’m sure I can get my point across in other, more pleasant ways.”

“You’re still too weak to do anything,” the blond challenged, trying to pull out of his lover’s arms.

“I’m not too weak for this,” he smirked as he turned his captive around and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

888888

Harry stared down at his place setting in slight disbelief. While, yes, the food looked and smelled delicious, Wufei had done an excellent job with the cooking, how was he supposed to eat it? He checked again, but sure enough, there was no fork, or spoon, or even a knife. All that he could see were two thin sticks sitting innocently beside his plate.

“What’s the matter, Kitty?” Duo asked from his right, his own sticks held in his hand. “Are you not hungry?”

“No fork,” the chibified wizard crossed his arms in a pout. “Am I s’posed to use hands?”

This caused the other four pilots to look at him in confusion. What was he talking about? He had a set of chopsticks right next to his plate.

“What? No,” the former Deathscythe pilot finally caught on. “We’re using chopsticks, see,” he held up his own set in illustration. “You hold them like this,” he picked up Harry’s hand and his chopsticks and positioned them, “and then you use them like a set of tweezers.”

Harry looked at the chopsticks and then back at his plate. He finally lowered his hand so he could pick up the food, but the damn sticks wouldn’t stay open. With a growl of frustration, he stabbed a piece of the meat on his plate and brought it to his mouth.

“No, no, like this,” the self-proclaimed God of Death demonstrated how to properly use chopsticks.

The raven haired wizard scowled at him before trying again. This time he managed to pick up a small slice of meat and had it almost to his mouth when his grip on the chopsticks slipped and it went flying into his face.

“The chopsticks are too big for his hands,” Trowa spoke up from Harry’s other side, as he calmly took a napkin to his brother’s face. “Why don’t you get him a fork, Duo?”

“Wait,” Quatre smacked his head to his forehead. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

The blond got up from the table and began rummaging around in the drawers behind him. It took him a few minutes but he finally found what he was looking for with a triumphant “Ah ha.”

“Here you go, Harry,” he held out a small green contraption with what looked like an orca on the top. “They’re children’s chopsticks. I saw them while we were out shopping and picked them up, I guess I just forgot to tell you guys about them.”

The chibified wizard reached out and took them, still a bit unsure of this whole thing, he liked Trowa’s idea. He glanced around at the other occupants of the table, who were all watching him rather expectantly. With a sigh, he squared his shoulders. He could do this. Hadn’t he managed to teach himself how to use a quill over a pen? How hard could this be?

With a single minded determination, Harry made it through dinner, though only about half the food made it to his mouth on the first attempt. By the time the meal was over, he had managed to cover himself from head to toe in bits of food and sauce from his experience with the chopsticks. But he had done it and hadn’t given in. The evil chopsticks would never defeat him.

“Oh dear,” Quatre giggled as Harry finally finished his plate, just as the phone on his belt began ringing. “I believe someone is in need of a bath. Oh,” he checked the caller ID, “I have to take this.”

“Ya know, you’re right, Quat,” Duo nodded as he eyed the chibi, as the blond headed out of the room for some privacy.

“I’ll do it,” Trowa, who had been gathering the plates as it was his turn to do the dishes, made a move to grab his brother.

“I can handle this,” his boyfriend scoffed as he scooped up the cat boy. “You go do the dishes.”

“If you’re sure,” the unibanged teen’s brow creased in worry.

“He’s just a kid, Trowa,” amethyst eyes rolled in fond annoyance, “I think I can handle this. I am a Preventer after all.”

With that being said, he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room. He carried Harry up the stairs and into the bathroom attached to his and Trowa’s room. He closed the door and quickly divested the chibi of his clothing before turning to start the bath water.

Harry pouted the entire way up the stairs. He had been giving himself baths since before he was actually five, he could handle this on his own. He was about to say as much when the braided menace stripped him without so much as a by your leave. He stood there indignantly for a few seconds, until he heard it. As Duo turned his back to him, the sound of running water assaulted his kitty ears, which flattened against his skull in fear. He whined low in his throat and did the only thing he could think of, run.

When the tub was filled, Duo turned around to grab Harry and put him in. Only problem was, Harry had vanished and the door was standing wide open.

“Aw shit,” he sighed, before pushing to his feet and sprinting from the room. KITTY! Here Kitty-Kitty!”

Harry ran as fast as he could from the room and into the hallway. He glanced around, he needed somewhere to hide. Downstairs, maybe he’d be safe down there. With that thought in mind, he took off in that direction. Just as he reached the first floor, Duo’s voice came floating down the stairs. Panicking, the chibi darted into the living room and hid behind the first thing he could find.

Heero, who had been watching the news, got up when he heard Duo’s cries and decided to see what the problem was this time. However, before he could reach the door, it flew open and a flesh colored streak darted behind his legs. He looked down at the tussled head of black hair in slight confusion.

“Hey, Heero,” the former Deathscythe pilot poked his head into the room, “have you seen…” he spotted the figure crouching behind the ‘Perfect Soldier’s’ legs. “There you are, Kitty.”

The former Wing pilot was about to answer when he was startled by something velvety soft wrapping loosely around his ankle, not that anyone could tell that was his reaction. He glanced down at the teen turned chibi and saw that his black tail was twitching as it lay against his bare foot. He then felt a slight tug on his jeans as Harry dug his claws into the denim. A moment later, a soft hissing sound came from the tiny figure.

Duo crouched down so he was eye level with the chibi and held out his hand as he began moving slowly forward, “Come on, Kitty, we’ve gotta get you clean.”

Another hiss sounded and a tiny hand shot out and scratched the back of the braided teen’s hand. The self-proclaimed Shinigami recoiled from the attack and began massaging his abused appendage.

“Why you little…” he began.

“Duo,” Heero’s voice cut him off. “It appears he doesn’t want you to give him a bath. “I’ll take it from here.”

“Be my guest,” the wounded teen stuck his nose in the air and flounced over to the couch to flop down and tend to his poor hand.

Heero calmly leaned down and lifted the naked wizard into his arms and carried him back up the stairs. Harry buried his face in Heero’s shirt, still terrified out of his mind. When they reached the bathroom, the former Wing pilot went straight over to the tub and carefully dislodged the claws from his t-shirt. He then began lowering the chibified wizard into the water. Harry, however, curled his legs up to his chest so he wouldn’t touch the offending liquid. He then turned wide, pleading emerald eyes on the ‘Perfect Soldier’, silently begging him not to do this to him.

“Hn,” the shaggy haired pilot grunted and plopped the tiny figure straight into the water.

As soon as he was in the tub, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Turned-Into-A-Cat-Person began thrashing and hissing, splashing water everywhere. Prussian blue eyes narrowed into a glare as he found himself almost soaked from head to toe. With a shake of his head, he quickly discarded his sopping wet t-shirt and knelt down next to the tub, placing a hand at the base of the neko’s neck, applying gentle pressure.

“You need a bath, Harry,” the former Wing pilot said quietly. “Now, you can settle down and do it yourself, or I can do it for you.”

Harry didn’t seem to hear him as he began growling low in his throat. Heero sighed, at least the teen turned chibi had stopped splashing. Looked like it was up to him to bathe the neko.

He reached over and grabbed a small cup from the side of the tub, Duo had obviously brought it up for just such a purpose, and filled it with water. He then proceeded to pour it over the raven locks. This was apparently the wrong thing to do as the chibi let out a blood curdling yowl, as if he were in tremendous amounts of pain. He grit his teeth and continued, this had to be done, there was no getting around it, even if it killed his ears.

He continued pouring cup after cup over Harry’s head, until the hair was sufficiently saturated. He then reached over and grabbed the shampoo and applied it directly onto the raven tresses. He made short work of lathering it up and scrubbing it into the boy’s scalp and soft ears, at which point Harry seemed to calm down remotely. When that was done he quickly rinsed it, with more accompanying howls.

He had just grabbed a washcloth and had reached for the soap when the door slowly opened.

“Everything alright in here?” Trowa asked, concern evident in the slight crease of his brow.

“Fine,” Heero grunted, getting soap onto the rag.

“If you say so,” the unibanged teen barely suppressed his chuckles as he left the pair alone.

“Hn.”

The ‘Perfect Soldier’ lifted the neko to his feet and began soaping him up, his movements quick and efficient. In no time at all, Harry was once again seated in the tub and being rinsed off with the cup, once again howling his lungs out.

Once that was done, the former Wing pilot pulled the plug and began draining the water from the tub. He then lifted the chibi into his arms and went over to the cupboard to locate a towel. He grabbed the nearest one and wrapped it snugly around the now shivering neko.

Harry snuggled into the towel wrapped around him, trying hard to get warm. He didn’t understand why, but he was freezing. He huddled closer to the chest his head was currently leaning on, maybe the person carrying him could make him warm. Absentmindedly, he untangled his hand and began rubbing the warm flesh next to his face.

The chibi wizard watched in fascination as the muscles beneath his hand rippled and jumped slightly at the light touch. He wanted to explore more of the firm chest beneath his fingers, but that would mean leaving the warm cocoon he was currently surrounded in. Unbeknownst to him, he began purring lightly at the muddled thoughts swimming through his brain.

Heero noted the light touch on his chest as mildly distracting, but chose to brush it off, he was completing a mission at the moment and nothing would take his focus off that. He honestly hadn’t been touched like that since Relena had tried to seduce him right after the Mariemaya uprising, though he did have to admit that this was infinitely better than that she-vulture trying to dig her claws into him. No, it was definitely not distracting him from his current mission, nor was the soft, almost sensual purring that was now emanating from the bundle held securely in his arms. He closed his eyes and let the sensations start to carry him away, before reality brought him back with an accommodating crash.

“Oh, Heero,” Quatre had just entered the hallway from his bedroom, “were you the one that ended up giving Harry a bath? I figured Duo or Trowa would handle it.”

“It’s Trowa’s turn for dishes, and Harry didn’t want Duo to give him a bath, so I did,” the former Wing pilot shifted slightly, moving the neko away from his previous position.

Harry, who was jolted out of his own reverie by the blond’s voice, buried his face in Heero’s chest to hide his exceedingly hot cheeks. What the fuck was he doing? First, he had let Heero, of all people, give him a bath, the one person in the house who knew his secret. Then he had been petting the teen, as if he was some kind of pervert.

Teal eyes blinked in shocked confusion at the onslaught of emotions coming from the pair in front of him. They were changing so fast, he couldn’t pinpoint any one in particular, until the overwhelming sense of embarrassment settled over him. He tilted his head to the side as he regarded them, finally figuring out that it was the chibi that was the one giving off the strongest emotions.

“Heero,” he frowned slightly, “perhaps you should get Harry dressed. I don’t think he likes being carried around in a towel like that.”

“Hn,” Heero nodded and headed in the direction of the wizard’s room. Once the door was closed, he put down his burden and turned to leave. “I think you can manage to dress yourself, what with you being seventeen and all.”

And with that he left the flushed and embarrassed savior of the Wizarding world alone.

As soon as the door closed again, Harry crumpled to the floor, his hands over his face. What was he going to do now? Heero would more than likely tell the others the truth now and wouldn’t want to be around him anymore. And they had been getting along so well, too. Why did he have to ruin everything he touched?

888888

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered his office within the Ministry of Magic and stopped short at the sight of the figure seated in his chair. He shook his head, why was he surprised by this?

“You know, if you wanted my job,” the dark skinned man leaned against the door post, “you could always run for it. I’m sure someone as charismatic as you would be elected with little effort.”

“I have no designs on your job, Kingsley,” the figure laughed. “You, of all people, should know that. No, I merely stopped by to see what progress you had made on my proposal.”

“Well,” Kingsley pushed off the wall and nodded for the man to vacate his chair, which he did with a slight sigh, “nothing is set in stone yet.”

“Kingsley, I feel that I have been more than fair,” the man sat down in the chair opposite the Minister. “I have left you ample time and accommodations to fulfill this request. Why do you hesitate?”

“You are too easy,” the former Auror flashed a rather cheeky grin. “Actually, I have been very busy with your little pet project, my friend. I have secured the approval of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the Head of the Preventers. I also have four of the requested five team members already willing and, dare I say, rather anxious to start.”

“Good,” the other man relaxed into his chair, crossing his legs elegantly in front of him.

“I suppose you are here now to officially take it out of my hands?” the Minister shook his head.

“Well, since you have done all the necessary things required of someone in your position,” the man nodded. “It is time for you to select a head of department.”

“And naturally,” Kingsley scoffed, “it should fall onto your shoulders?”

“But of course,” a smirk graced the man’s handsome features. “Considering I have the connections required within both worlds, I believe I am the only candidate you have that would fit the stringent requirements you, yourself, have placed on this project.”

“All too true,” the bald man nodded in acquiesce. “Very well, I shall hand this project over to your very capable hands.” He shifted a few papers, pulled one out, and signed it. “As from this moment on, you are in charge. Don’t let me down, Treize.”

“As if I would, my old friend,” Treize Khushrenada pushed to his feet and accepted the paper from the Minister’s hand. “Until next we meet.”


	9. ATTACK! Beware of Chibi Nekos!

Chapter 8: ATTACK! Beware of Chibi Nekos!

 

Hermione Granger sat quietly in the living room of the Burrow, curled up on the couch with a rather thick tome she had picked up the day before in London. Mrs. Weasley had invited both her and her fiancé, okay, it was mostly her fiancé, over for dinner, and, as they didn’t have any plans, they decided to join the redheaded family. However, she wasn’t going to let her current location distract her from doing a bit of research into current Muggle events so she could be prepared for her new position.

“Hey, Hermione?”

Brown eyes rose from the print in front of her and looking inquiringly at the only female child in the Weasley clan, “Yes, Ginny? What is it?”

“I was wondering,” the youngest Weasley shifted slightly from foot to foot, “I know you just got back, but have you seen Harry recently?”

“No, actually, I haven’t,” Hermione shook her head. “Though I was planning on visiting Grimmauld Place in the next couple days to try and coax him out.”

“Well,” Ginny bowed her head so her face was obscured by a curtain of hair, “if you see him, could you let me know? We’ve been really worried about him.”

“I’ll be sure to let you know what I find out,” the bushy haired witch smiled kindly at her future sister-in-law.

“Thanks,” the redhead nodded before turning to leave the room.

Hermione shrugged as she went back to her reading. She might not have been so calm, however, if she had seen the contemplatively angry look that had crossed the younger teen’s face as she headed up the stairs.

When she finally reached her room, Ginny almost slammed the door in agitation. Where was that brat? How hard was it to locate a five year old boy? And it wasn’t like Harry would remember anything from before, the potion they had given him reverted him back to his five year body, erasing all the memories he’d made after that point.

It was as she paced back and forth in front of her window that a stray thought hit her, that almost had her throwing something across the room in her rage, if it wouldn’t alert the whole house to her current disposition. What if he had been picked up by the Muggles? Those idiots would more than likely return him to the Dursleys. This was not supposed to have happened!

She took a deep, slightly calming breath. This wasn’t the end of the world. It could be fixed. All she had to do was go to the Dursleys and explained that Harry had been in a potions accident and that she would take him off their hands. They would go for it, after all, it’s not like they actually cared about Harry. Things would be back in their control in no time at all. Now all she had to do was write Pansy and inform her of the new plan.

888888

The following day, Hermione made her way to number 12 Grimmauld Place, intent on finding her best friend. She didn’t bother with knocking or the bell, as both were likely to wake the portrait of the late Mrs. Black, but instead just walked in.

The inside of the house was suspiciously dark for the time of day, as if no one were actually home. With a quiet _“Lumos”_ , she lit her wand and surveyed the entryway. There didn’t appear to be any signs of a struggle, so that was a small relief. That still left the unanswered question: Where was her friend?

However, her eyes landed on something on the floor that obviously didn’t belong there. She leaned over and quickly snatched up the letter that was identical to the one she had received from the current Minister of Magic. As she straightened up, there was a large CRACK in front of her that caused her to start violently.

“Oh, Kreacher,” she held her wandless hand to her chest as she calmed herself down, “you startled me.”

“What is Master’s Muggleborn friend doing in Master’s house when Master isn’t home?” the house-elf gave her a shifty look.

“Harry’s not here then,” she sighed, well she hadn’t exactly expected him to actually be in the house that had once been used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. “Can you tell me where I might find him?”

“Master is not giving Kreacher permission to speak about Master’s current location,” Kreacher stuck his nose into the air. “And nosy bitches should not come trespassing.”

“When next you see him,” Hermione rolled her eyes, some things would never change, and held out the envelope in her hand, “be sure he gets this, it’s urgent he answer it immediately. And also tell him that we’re worried about him, okay?”

“Kreacher will see that Master is well looked after,” the elf scoffed, taking the letter.

“Thank you, Kreacher,” she shook her head and made her way back out of the house, the balding elf’s eyes following her progress until the door closed behind her.

888888

Treize Khushrenada sat at a small table in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for the group Kingsley had assembled to gather for their first official meeting. Three of the four members the Minister had mentioned were already there and getting slightly bored that nothing was happening.

Five minutes passed in silence before he decided to start the meeting without the only female selected. He had just pushed to his feet when the door opened, admitting the bushy haired witch.

“Sorry I’m late,” she slipped inside and took a seat, “I was…” she paused when she finally noticed the former OZ leader. “Who the hell are you?”

“I was appointed to head this new department, by the Minister of Magic, himself,” the tall brunet smiled as he gave a slight bow. “Treize Khushrenada at your service, my lady.”

A frown marred Hermione’s face at the introduction, “Treize Khushrenada died at the end of the Eve Wars.” She had just read about that the previous day.

“A common misconception, I assure you,” Treize shook his head. “I let it be believed among the Muggles that I died, yes. It was necessary at the time. However, I merely returned to my father’s people and have been hidden away since that time. I go by Tristan now, Tristan Roberts. I only told you my true identity as an example to all of you. There will be no secrets within this group, we have to trust each other inexplicably.”

“I see,” she continued frowning.

“As I was about to say, before you got here and we got sidetracked,” the former OZ general smirked. “We are going to be a group dedicated to upholding and protecting the peace that has recently been granted to our society with the downfall of the wizard fashioning himself Lord Voldemort. Together with the with the Muggle organization, the Preventers, we will be working around the world to make sure this peace lasts. I, personally, will be speaking with Lady Une in the coming week to set up an appointment for us to meet with her agents she has assigned to this force.”

He paused here and picked up a bag that was sitting innocently next to his chair. He grabbed four items from inside and passed them to each member of the assembled team.

“These are your new work phones,” he explained, holding up one of the remaining devices. “They have each number programmed from the other people assigned to this team. Do not lose them. They are magically protected so they will work anywhere, even in a technological dead zone, such as Hogwarts. I am currently working on getting each of you a laptop that will be similarly protected. These are not for personal use or pleasure, they are to be used only for the purpose they were intended. Are there any questions?”

“Yeah,” one of the twins was turning the machine over in his hands. “How do we use these?”

“Honestly, George,” Hermione sighed in frustration. “You are as bad as your father. They aren’t that difficult.”

“I’m sure you can talk about this with your companion here after we adjourn,” Treize interrupted before it could get too long winded. “I will contact each of you, via cellphone, when I have arranged the meeting with our Muggle counterparts. Until then, I believe we are through for now. Unless there is something else you’d like to address.”

“Nope, I think we’re good,” Fred grinned. “Mione will explain these phone thingies to us and we’ll be good.”

“Very well,” Treize cast one last look at the final member of the team, who had thus far been silent, non-verbally asking for his opinion. He got a shrug in response, not that he expected more from his old friend’s step-brother. “Till next time.”

888888

Harry Potter stared absently at the television screen, not really seeing or caring what show was on at the moment. He gave an inaudible sigh as he turned away from the flickering screen to take in the other occupants of the room. His brother, Trowa, was seated next to him on the couch, absently running his fingers through Harry’s hair, and watching the television with almost as much attention as Harry; Duo was sprawled across the floor, tinkering with something; Wufei was in an armchair across the room, reading a book that would’ve looked at home in Hermione’s hand; Quatre had just gone into the other room to take a phone call; and Heero was notably absent, like he had been since the bath incident two days ago.

For having so many people living in it, this household was very boring. And no, he wasn’t going to go upstairs and play with those abominations that Quatre called toys, as the blond had suggested before he took the call.

“Damn it!” Duo banged his head on the floor, startling the other three occupants of the room. “Stupid piece of shit! I give up!”

“What’s wrong?” Trowa looked over at his boyfriend.

“I can’t get this thing to work right,” he heaved a great sigh as he pushed to his feet.

“Why don’t you take a break?” the unibanged teen got up as well. “We’ll go to the kitchen and get something to eat, take your mind off it for a little while.”

“Fine,” the braided teen threw up his hands in frustration.

Harry watched the couple leave the room, but his eyes latched on to one thing which drove all other thoughts from his head. Emerald orbs shifted back and forth, following the constant movement of the three foot braid that was swaying down the former Deathscythe pilot’s back as he walked out of sight. He had to get it. It would be his.

The little neko slipped off the couch and silently made his way around to the back, hoping for a good spot to set up an ambush for his prey. He crouched down on all fours, his little butt in the air with his tail twitching back and forth in silent anticipation of the hunt. Now all he had to do was wait.

Wufei, who was still curled up in his armchair reading, spotted movement out of the corner of his eyes and looked up to see what it was. A dark brow rose as he watched the chibi’s tail slip out of view behind the large couch that was the most dominant piece of furniture in the room, bar the television stand.

As silently as his training allowed, he got up and made his way over to investigate why the boy was sneaking around. It was an unspoken agreement between the five teens that no matter what was going on, whoever was in the room would supervise Harry and he was not to be left alone to wander off and possibly hurt himself. When he reached the couch, he stealthily climbed onto the cushions and peered over the back. He couldn’t stop the snigger that escaped as he watched the chibi prepare to pounce on some unknown, and most likely unsuspecting, foe.

Wide emerald eyes shot up at the sound and a tiny finger was placed against the boy’s lips, “Shh, shh, shhhh.”

With another soft chuckle, the former Shenlong pilot shook his head and returned to his seat. He didn’t know what the kid was planning, but he wasn’t going to miss it when it all went down. He curled back up in his chair, only this time facing the doorway and couch, and placed the open book on his lap in the pretense of continued reading.

Fifteen minutes later, just as both Wufei and Harry were starting to get bored with the waiting, Trowa returned to the living room, followed almost immediately by Duo. The unibanged teen looked around, a slight crease in his brow as he scanned the room, apparently looking for his little brother.

“Wufei,” the former Heavyarms pilot turned to his silently ‘reading’ companion, “did you see where Harry disappeared to?”

Duo, slightly confused, began spinning around looking for the wayward chibi, his braid flying in a small arc behind him.

Harry, who had tensed slightly in anxious anticipation when the door opened, prepared himself. It was only a matter of moments now, and he would have his prize. He crouched lower, his butt now wiggling in tandem with his tail, and, just as the idiot turned, launched himself at the flying rope of hair. He latched on to the braid with both hands and held on as if his life depended on it. He had done it!

The former Deathscythe pilot let out a scream that could’ve brought the whole house down around them, had it not been one of the Winner estates. He began running around the room, still screaming bloody murder, as the chibi held onto his braid with a death grip. Wufei burst out into almost hysterical laughter at the sight, while Trowa began chasing after his lover and brother, not sure which one he was more concerned about at the moment.

888888

“Tell me again,” Snape’s deep voice echoed slightly in the silence of the car that Zechs was driving, “why are we in England? More specifically, why are we in Godric’s Hollow of all places?”

The blond sighed in slight annoyance, “I will explain this again, Severus, as I have already done once, I have a colleague who has been taken off active duty and he had a case open that I am taking over for him.”

“And why did you have to be the one to take over the case?” a dark brow rose curiously.

“Because he’s a paranoid git,” the former OZ soldier shot back. “Sound familiar?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” the Potions Master sneered slightly. “I am not an ignoramus, Zechs. I do know of your ranking within the organization you work for. Now why did this case not go to an underling or someone of lower ranking?”

“Because the agent in charge of the case,” Zechs shook his head, “has the same ranking as I do. He and his partner are being pulled from active duty for some reason or another, as are three others of our elite, so the only one they trust to take over this case is yours truly. As I just said, they are paranoid gits.”

“And the fact that they are in Godric’s Hollow?” Snape nodded, that did make sense. “Do they have wizarding origins?”

“Not that I am aware of,” the blond turned down the road that entered said town. “However, they are all colony brats, so it is possible that their magic manifested in a different way or has been suppressed.”

“I see.”

“Now, we are almost there,” Zechs made a few more turns till they were heading to the outskirts of the other side of town. “Please try and refrain from being your usual snarky old self for the time it will take me to talk with my associate and get the case transferred over to myself.”

“In other words you’d like me to shut the fuck up?” the brunet smirked, knowing he’d get a rise out of his slightly uptight partner.

“If you want to be crass about it, yes,” the Preventer threw up his hands in frustration for a moment. “That’s exactly what I want you to do. You are here as my guest, and everything you do will reflect back on me. So please keep yourself in line, I do not need to give these agents any more reason to dislike me.”

“For you,” dark eyes rolled slightly.

“Thank you,” ice blue eyes turned gratefully to him as he pulled into the long drive of an elegant three story house.

Without another word, the pair of them exited the car and made their way up the drive to the porch. When they reached the door, Zechs was the one to reach out and ring the bell. It only took a moment for the door to be opened by a petite blond, who was at least a head shorter than the one standing on the step.

“Zechs,” teal eyes showed surprise though a gentle smile graced his features, “to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“04,” the former OZ officer nodded. “I’m actually here on Une’s orders to take over a case for 02.”

“Oh, of course,” 04’s hand fluttered up by his face for a moment, as if dismissing the matter out of hand, before he stepped aside to let them in. “He’s in the living room. If you’ll follow me.”

Snape frowned at the agent’s back as he fell into step beside his lover. That boy, for there was no denying the youth of the young agent, could not be older than eighteen. What was the world coming to if children so young were being thrust into situations where they had to defend the peace. It was inexcusable in his eyes, just as Harry Potter’s involvement in their war had been.

Just as the teen was about to open the door to what was presumably the living room, a blood curdling scream came from the room beyond. Two guns and a wand were drawn on instinct as the agent in front flung open the portal, ready for anything. Well, they were ready for anything, except what they saw when they entered the room.

Inside another teen was running wildly around the room with a small child clinging tightly to the three foot braid flying out behind him, as a unibanged teen chased after them. It took a moment for the scene to actually register within the three stunned brains, however, when it did two of the reactions were not what was to be expected at all. Both blonds doubled up in gales of uncontrollable laughter at the sight presented to them. Snape, however, was staring rather intently at the small figure latched on to the rope of hair. Unless he was very much mistaken, he knew that boy. As the pair passed in front of the trio, dark eyes landed squarely on a distinct scar in the middle of the chibi’s forehead.

“Harry James Potter!” he said loud enough for all occupants to cease their activities and stare incredulously at him.

Harry turned his head, still clinging tightly to his prize, “Meow.”


	10. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 9: Ghosts of the Past

 

Harry released the rope of hair and landed lightly on his feet. He turned to run in the opposite direction of his most feared professor at Hogwarts, only to change his mind half way through as he was struck by a sudden bout of inspiration. Narrowly missing the waiting arms of his brother, he darted over to the trio standing in the doorway.

“Who are you?” Trowa scowled at the intruders, specifically the one who’d addressed his baby brother, particularly confused by Harry’s odd behavior.

“Unc’e Sev’rus,” the chibi tugged on the dour man’s pants.

“My name is Severus Snape,” the Potions master deftly ignored the nuisance at his feet in favor of addressing the teen in front of him. “And you are?”

“Enough,” the tall blond cut in, before a fight broke out, which would inevitably happen if the look on the former Heavyarms pilot’s face was anything to go by. Though he wasn’t sure what his lover was talking about, there was no possible way the toddler in front of them could be the famous Harry Potter. “He is with me, 03. And before you ask, I am here because Une assigned me to take a case from 02.”

“Unc’e Sev’rus,” a pout formed on the cherubic face, why was everyone ignoring him? “LOOK AT ME!”

All eyes were instantly drawn to the child, surprised by his sudden outburst. None more so than the man in question, who met and held the stubborn emerald gaze.

 _‘Don’t tell them,’_ Harry thought desperately, hoping to silently convey his message across to his fellow wizard. _‘Please don’t tell them.’_

“If you will excuse me for a moment, Zechs,” Severus lifted Harry into his arms, carefully keeping his face neutral, “I’ll let you conduct your business while I have a word with my godson.”

The former professor closed the door behind himself, effectively blocking out the five incredulous stares that were directed at the pair of them. Once they were alone, Harry squirmed his way out of Snape’s arms and landed squarely on his feet, utilizing his newfound grace.

“You’re not my godfather,” the neko growled. “Never say that again.”

“Nor am I your uncle,” dark eyes narrowed dangerously. “If you say it again, I will consider it well within my rights to take it out on your backside. Now what disaster did you wind up getting yourself into this time?”

“Let’s get out of the hallway,” Harry rolled his eyes. “They could come out at any minute, and I don’t want them to know about me just yet.”

“Because they are all evidently blind and are unable to see the ears and tail protruding from your miniscule body,” Snape sneered.

He received a hardened emerald glare for his troubles, “Come on.”

Harry led the former Potions professor into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Snape drew his wand and pointed it at the door, muttering a spell under his breath. They took seats on opposite sides of the table, both now glaring intently at the other.

“I thought you were dead,” the chibified wizard began without preamble.

“That makes two of us, Potter,” Snape shook his head. “However, as you can clearly see, I am very much alive. Now, tell me what happened to you.”

“Well,” the former Gryffindor sighed, “after the battle was over, I woke up in a lower level of Grimmauld Place, I think. Ginny and Parkinson were there. They tried to get me to agree to marry Ginny and then, after I refused, Ginny tried to put the Imperio curse on me. After that failed, Parkinson fed me a potion. I passed out, and when I woke up again, I was shrunk.”

“And the extra appendages?” a dark brow rose in curiosity.

“That happened while I was trying to escape,” Harry shook his head. “After I woke up and realized what happened, I took off. I woke up Sirius’ Mum and didn’t hear the spells they cast, thought I felt them hit me. I didn’t even know about the ears and tail till Duo found me.”

“I see,” a frown marred the usually dour features. “And this potion, do you know anything else about it?”

“Only that it turned me into this,” he motioned to his smaller body. “And that the girls acted as if I didn’t know who they were.”

“Clearly, Potter,” Snape snorted, “you are once again a Wizarding marvel.”

“How so?” Harry’s shoulders slumped, he hated being different.

“In my extensive experience,” the Potions master leaned forward, folding his hands on the table, “there are only a handful of potions that will achieve the desired effect of turning an individual into a child. Of those, none of them let the drinker retain their memories of their former life, just the ones they had at the point they transformed to. All of those potions, if brewed incorrectly, are lethal. You seem to have taken a botched potion and have lived to tell about it.”

“Of course,” green eyes rolled in annoyance. “I’m the fucking boy-who-won’t-die.”

“Language, Potter,” the former professor chided instantly.

Harry snorted, “I’m seventeen, technically an adult, I can say what I want.” He bowed his head, and then glanced nervously through his fringe, “Do you think you can fix me?”

“It will take some time to figure out what potion they used, and of course what they did wrong,” Snape frowned in thought, “but I should be able to make an antidote in a few days time.”

“Really?” emerald orbs danced happily. “You’d do that for me? But I thought you hated me.”

“Does nothing penetrate that thick skull of yours?” Snape rubbed his forehead agitatedly. “I know I gave you my memories, and that you obviously viewed them. The war is now over, Potter, there is no more need for a mask.”

“Oh, right,” the former Gryffindor smiled sheepishly. “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a snarky git, though, sir.”

“Watch it, Potter,” dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Alright, alright,” Harry giggled. “So what are you doing here anyway?”

“I am here with my… friend,” the Potions Master shook his head. “But I feel within my rights to ask you the same question.”

“Right,” the chibi sighed. “I’m not really sure how it works, but apparently the guy with the really long bang is related to me. The best I can figure is that he’s my long lost brother.”

“What?!” Snape almost toppled his chair as he quickly stood up.

“Well,” Harry frowned, not sure what to make of his former professor’s actions, “when Duo and Heero picked me up off the street, they took me to the Preventers and they took some blood and ran some tests on it, I think. But they said I was related to Trowa, somehow. At first they thought I was his son, which is just ridiculous, since I’m really seventeen.”

The dour Potions Master started pacing the length of the room, his expression one of deep contemplation. The chibified wizard was about to ask him what he was doing when a loud CRACK sounded throughout the room. Harry jumped about a foot in the air, landing lightly on the back of his chair, hissing madly. Snape whirled around, wand raised and a spell on his lips, before his eyes registered just what had caused the disturbance.

“Kreacher is sorry to startle Master Harry,” the little creature bowed low at the waist. “But Kreacher thought it was as good a time as any to bring Master his wand.”

The neko hissed once more, but as the words registered as he stopped, but the hair on his tail was still fluffed out in agitation, “It’s alright, Kreacher. But I thought I told you to bring it to me when I was alone?”

“Kreacher has tried, Master,” the elf’s face contorted in displeasure, “but there is never a time when those Muggles leave Master alone. And Kreacher thought it would be safe, since only the traitor Snape is here.”

“He’s not a traitor, Kreacher,” Harry sighed, finally dislodging himself from the back of the chair. “And you won’t talk about him like that.”

“Yes, Master,” Kreacher bowed and brought out a thin piece of wood. “But Kreacher is bringing Master his wand now. The bitches left it in my Mistress’ room.”

“Thank you, Kreacher,” the chibi reached out and took the wand, tears of relief pooling on his lashes.

“Master is quite welcome,” the elf bowed again. “Also, Master’s Muggleborn friend is telling Kreacher to bring this to Master,” he pulled out two parchment envelopes and held them out for Harry. “Kreacher knows he doesn’t have to obey Master’s friends, but Master’s friend said it was important.”

“Hermione sent these?” Harry frowned, taking the letters.

With his wand, he slit them both open and proceeded to read the contents. His eyes widened dramatically the further he got through them.

“I have to answer these now,” his eyes darted around the kitchen, looking for something to write with.

A moment later, he was seated at the table once again, a pen he found in a drawer held in his hands. He flipped the first letter over and penned a letter to Hermione, she would know better than anyone what to do with his answer. He then sealed it with his wand and handed it back to Kreacher.

“Kreacher,” he stared straight into the elf’s eyes, “I need you to take this straight to Hermione. She’ll know what to do. Just make sure the bitches are nowhere near her when you give it to her.”

“Kreacher will do as Master instructs,” Kreacher bowed, took the letter, and, with another CRACK, disappeared.

“Come, Potter,” Snape’s voice brought Harry out of his musings, “we should rejoin the others, as I’m sure they have finished their business and will soon be searching for us.”

“Right,” the little raven head bobbed in agreement.

888888

Lady Une walked down the hallway of the Preventers’ main branch toward her office. She held an open file in her hands and was quietly reading through it as she walked. When she finally reached her office, she opened the door without looking up, her secretary would’ve told her if someone was waiting inside for her. However, the sight that greeted her when she finally looked up once the door was closed proved that theory wrong.

Seated behind her desk, in her chair, was a tall, fair-haired man. He had his feet propped up on her desk and a file in his hands, obscuring most of his face. She took a step back toward the door, her hand groping blindly for the emergency security button.

“My, my, Lady Une,” he said, not lowering the file, “you do seem to have your work cut out for you, though you seem to be taking care of it beautifully. Oh, and don’t worry about security, my team will fix it so other people like us won’t be able to enter without going through the front door.”

“Who are you?” Une frowned, though there was something familiar about that voice that was niggling at the back of her mind.

“My dear lady,” he finally lowered the folder, revealing highly amused cornflower eyes, “have you forgotten me already?”

“Mr. Treize?” she almost fell over in her astonishment, luckily the wall was there to break her fall. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Ah, but you see,” Treize smiled as he pushed to his feet, “Treize Khushrenada is dead, except to his most intimate friends, oh and my new team, of course. I go by Tristan now, Tristan Roberts.”

“But, but,” the former OZ colonel stammered, trying in vain to wrap her head around this new turn of events.

Brown eyes darted rapidly over the once familiar man. Time had been kind to the former general. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be different about him was that his honey-colored hair now fell to just below his shoulder blades and was held back in a low ponytail.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before this,” he went over and took her by the hand, leading her to one of the chairs in front of the massive desk, “but for my ruse to work, I had to convince even those closest to me within OZ of my death.”

“I… I see,” she shook her head, trying to clear it.

“Now, my dear lady,” he went back around the desk and took up her chair again, “I am actually here to discuss the new team implemented within this noble organization.”

“New team?” she parroted.

“Yes,” a frown marred the aristocratic features. “I was told that Kingsley informed you of our desire to place a team of wizards within your organization. I am the wizard in charge of said team, and as such, I require the details of the Preventers you are planning to place on my team.”

“Oh, that team, right,” she nodded, finally getting her bearings back.

“So you have the files of the agents under my command?”

“Honestly, Mr. Treize,” she pushed to her feet and rounded the desk, opening the middle drawer on the right, “who do you think I would put on a mission of this nature?”

A smirk blossomed across Treize’s face as he took the proffered files, “Ah, but of course, the former Gundam pilots. I did wonder about the number you suggested. Also, I would like for you to arrange a meeting with them in the coming week. I have a few tools for them to have, and they need to meet the rest of my team.”

“Of course,” she couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of her. “Just like old times, Mr. Treize, isn’t it?”

“Except for the fact that I do report to you now, yes,” he chuckled. “And now that business is taken care of, how have you been, my dear lady?”

“I’ve been good,” Une smiled, perching on the corner of her desk. “My girlfriend and I have been living together for the last six months or so. And Mariemaya has been a right angel. Speaking of Mariemaya, I can have her transferred over to your custody any time you wish.”

“Why would I want that?” Treize frowned.

“She is your daughter after all, Mr. Treize,” she quirked a brow, as if he was being coy. “It is only fitting that she lives with her father.”

“I assure you, dear lady, that I have no daughter,” he shook his head, “for children require one thing that I have never done.”

“Oh?” the other brow joined its twin.

“You see, I have never been with a woman,” the blond sighed, “a prerequisite for procreation.”

“But then if she is not yours,” she frowned. “I mean to say, who’s is she?”

“I have no earthly idea,” the former general shrugged. “But whoever told you she was mine lied to you.”

“I see.”

“Why don’t you run her DNA through that charming database you set up after the war?” he suggested nonchalantly, examining his nails.

“She has already been put in the database,” Une sighed, and then her frown deepened. “Speaking of the database, I’ll need the rest of your team to register, not to mention the rest of the Wizarding population.”

“When I meet with the other agents, I will have my team submit their DNA,” he nodded. “As for the rest of the Wizarding population, that is another matter entirely and will have to be run through the International Confederation of Wizards. I will see what Kingsley can do about that.”

“I guess I can’t complain,” she shook her head, acquiescing for the moment. “This whole society is new to me.”

“It is quite a bit to take in at once,” he smirked. “However, I shall take my leave now, I have much to do. I eagerly await your call about the coming meeting. Farewell, dear lady.”

“Farewell, Mr. Treize.”

With that he stood up and disappeared with a soft pop.


	11. Unexpected Conversations

Chapter 10: Unexpected Conversations

 

Petunia Dursley stood in the kitchen of Number Four Privet Drive, up to her yellow rubber glove clad elbows in hot soapy dishwater. She halted her actions as she heard the front doorbell chime. A scowl marred her rather horse-like face. Who would be calling at this hour? It was still too early to be considered neighborly. Her husband, Vernon, had just left for work half an hour ago, taking their son, Dudley, with him to drop him off at a friend’s house along the way.

She let out an irritated sigh and ripped off her gloves as another knock sounded at the door. As she made her way to the door, she decided the person at the door had to be selling something. Depending on what it was, she would act accordingly. When she finally opened the door, she saw two girls, no older than her son, a redhead and a brunette, standing on the porch.

“May I help you?” she asked politely, thinking them to be some of Dudley’s little friends.

“Yes,” the redhead smiled prettily, and Petunia thought she might be one of her Duddykins admirers. “We’re actually here to ask you about your nephew.”

“I have no nephew,” she answered, her face losing all friendliness and turning hard as stone. “I want you to leave my property at once.”

“Mrs. Dursley,” tears began pooling in the vivid brown eyes of the speaker, “you have to understand. We’re really worried about Harry. H-he w-w-was in a tr-tragic p-p-potions a-accident.”

The brunette put her arm around the redhead’s shoulders and pulled her over in a comforting embrace.

“What? What type of accident?” against her better judgment, Petunia was disturbed by this news.

“Please, Mrs. Dursley, may we come inside?” the brunette asked, still holding her companion.

“O-of course,” she nodded, moving aside to let the two girls in, besides, what would it really hurt to find out what had befallen her nephew.

She led the pair to the living room and had them sit on the couch as she perched on the edge of the loveseat. Normally, she would’ve offered them some form of refreshment, but she wasn’t exactly feeling overly courteous to these ‘witches’. She just wanted information, that was all.

“Forgive us, in our concern we didn’t even introduce ourselves,” the brunette smiled, and Petunia felt that it was very strained. “My name is Pansy, and my companion here is Ginny, she’s Harry’s fiancé.”

“Pleasure, I’m sure,” she nodded stiffly but didn’t even attempt to smile. “Now, what did that boy get himself into this time?”

“Oh, it was horrible,” Pansy shook her head, as Ginny’s sobs became louder. “He was brewing a potion and it exploded in his face and covered him from head to foot. The next thing we knew he was transformed into a five year old.”

“Th-that’s…” Petunia didn’t have the words to express exactly what she was feeling.

“I know,” the former Slytherin nodded. “But we tried to help him, but he didn’t recognize us. He ran away. We tried to stop him, but he was too quick for us. After that, we read up on the potion he was making, and it said that his mind was that of the age he’d turned into.”

“W-we figured h-he w-would come here,” Ginny looked up and sniffed. “Since he lived here at that age.”

“He’s not here,” the Muggle sighed. “We haven’t seen him since he left, right before his birthday. But I will keep an eye out for him.”

“That would be appreciated,” Pansy gave a relieved sigh. “If he does show up, could you please let us know, you can reach us at this address,” she handed Petunia a piece of paper. “We would be more than happy to pick him up and take him off your hands.”

“Alright,” Petunia nodded, examining the paper. “I can do that.”

“In the meantime,” Ginny sat up, her tears miraculously gone, “ _Imperio_! You never saw us. We were not here. Now go about your business.”

Petunia nodded vaguely and headed back into the kitchen. Pansy and Ginny shared a frustrated look before they apparated out.

888888

Hermione Granger sat curled up in an armchair in the living room of the apartment she shared with her fiancé, once again reading about the recent events of Muggle history. She had just reached a particularly interesting section on the Gundams when the phone that had been given to her by her new boss started ringing. She set the book face down, still open, across the arm of the chair and got up to retrieve the device from the bedroom. Before she could answer it, however, a loud CRACK sounded behind her. She whirled around, wand raised, only to lower it a moment later when she recognized what had caused the disturbance.

“Kreacher?! What are you doing here?” she asked, her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

“Master is telling Kreacher to bring this to his Muggleborn friend,” he held out an envelope.

“Harry sent this?” she took the letter tentatively. “Where is he? When is he coming back?”

“Kreacher cannot say,” the little elf hedged with a shrug.

“Well, when you see him next please tell him to give me a call,” she scowled. “We’re all so worried about him.”

“Kreacher will see what we can do,” he looked away from her. “But Kreacher makes no promises.” And with that being said, he disappeared with another loud CRACK.

The bushy haired witch shook her head and proceeded to open the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Tell Kingsley I’m interested, but it’s going to be awhile before I can actually meet with him. I’m currently dealing with a few issues. I’ll tell you more about it later, I’m not sure this letter will actually get to you safely. Not that I don’t trust Kreacher, there’s just been some things going on. Anyway, I’ll try and call as soon as I can, but with things how they are it isn’t going to be easy._

_Harry_

She smiled as she reached the end. It was so like Harry to ramble on even in a letter. Well, she’d just have to inform her new boss about his answer. She would do that the next time they saw one another. Just as she was about to turn and leave the bedroom again, the cellphone started ringing again.

“Damn it, stupid Kreacher!” she threw her hands up and turned around to retrieve the phone. “He made me forget all about this.” She clicked on the device and put it to her ear, “Hello?”

~Miss Granger,~ the smooth voice of her boss filled the air. ~When I assigned you this phone, I expected you to answer it the first time I called, not the second.~

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” she stuttered slightly. “I didn’t mean to, I had an unexpected guest. It won’t happen again.”

~See that it doesn’t, Miss Granger,~ Treize said quietly. ~Now, on to the matter at hand. I just received word from Lady Une that you need to report to the London branch of Preventers Headquarters to submit a DNA sample for their records.~

“I understand,” she nodded, not that he could see it. “When do I need to be there?”

~I will be meeting with you and the rest of the team within the hour, so please try not to be late.~

“Of course,” brown eyes rolled in slight annoyance, as if she would do anything but. “I’ll be there.”

~Excellent. I’ll see you there.~ With that the line disconnected.

Hermione sighed as she turned the phone off. Why did it seem like her new boss knew how to work someone? True, he was once the ruler of the entire Earth Sphere, but still, he reminded her a lot of Dumbledore. She just sincerely hoped he wasn’t as warped as the old headmaster had been.

Roughly an hour later, the young witch apparated to Preventer Headquarters. Waiting outside were the three other members of the team, but not their boss.

“Right, and he tells us not to be late,” she muttered quietly under her breath.

“Ah, it is so good of you to finally join us, Miss Granger,” as if on cue the door to the building opened and out strode their fearless leader. “And now that we are all here, if the four of you would please follow me. We should be out of here shortly.”

With that being said, he ushered the four teens into the building. He motioned them to the elevator, throwing a charming smile at the girl manning the front desk. Once they were safely enclosed within the lift, Treize quickly threw up a silencing charm and then turned to face his team.

“Now that we’ve got a little bit of privacy for a moment, there are a few things I need to explain,” he began. “As I explained on the phone, we’re here today so the four of you can be registered within the Preventer system. This requires a blood sample and a little bit of paperwork. Once that is completed, you will officially be members of the Preventers and official citizens of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations.”

“So what were we before?” Blaise asked quietly. “I thought we were all citizens.”

“As members of the Wizarding World,” the former OZ general put his hands behind his back, “you were registered differently, especially within this new system that has been set up. Now, as I was saying, once this is completed, I will be in contact with Lady Une so that we can meet with the rest of our team. After that, we will begin our official missions.”

The four teens nodded in understanding just as the doors opened. Treize once again ushered them out and down the long hallway. At the end of the hallway, he opened a stainless steel door and motioned them inside.

“Have a seat,” a woman in a lab coat at the other end of the room called as soon as the door closed behind them. “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“Take your time, Ms. Po, we’re in no hurry,” Treize waved his crew into seats.

The doctor looked up at the sound of her name, “Oh, it’s you. Lady Une told me that you’d be here.”

“Well, she never was one for surprises,” the former OZ general sighed. “She never lets me have a bit of fun. Since that’s the case, I guess we’ll just wait for you to be done.”

“General,” Sally signed as she turned in her chair to face the man before her.

“It’s just Tristan now, Tristan Roberts, General Khushrenada is dead,” he began examining his nails.

“Fine then, Mr. Roberts,” brown eyes rolled in slight annoyance. “We are currently waiting for the other members of this little team before I begin the examinations. Lady Une wanted this taken care of all at one time.”

“Ah, I see,” a slight frown marred the aristocratic features. “Well then, I believe it is time for me to be going. You four,” he turned to the three wizards and one witch, “you stay and do whatever tests are required of you. Oh, and Miss Granger, Kingsley tells me you are an excellent spell caster, please be sure before you leave to put up anti apparition wards.” With that being said, he disappeared with a small pop.

“What the hell was that about?” one of the redheads asked in confusion.

“No idea, Fred,” his twin shook his head.

“I’m assuming that was what Une was talking about,” the doctor let out a long slow breath. “Well, I believe we can start with introductions. I’m Dr. Sally Po, Agent Waters around here, I’m the lead medic within this organization. It shouldn’t take too much longer for the others to get here, but you can tell me who you are while we wait. Why don’t we start with you two?” she indicated the twins.

“Fred Weasley,” the one with the missing ear gave a cheeky grin.

“Ugh, George,” the bushy haired brunette groaned. “You’ll have to forgive them, they’re notorious pranksters. That’s George Weasley and the other is his brother, Fred. You can tell because George has a missing ear, he lost it about a year ago.”

“I see,” Sally shook her head, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I’m sure they’ll get along great with some of our other agents. And you are?”

“Oh, I’m Hermione Granger, I should’ve said that first, sorry,” she gave a slight smile.

“It’s alright,” the former Alliance Major smiled. “And you?”

“Blaise Zabini,” the former Slytherin answered.

“Right,” she nodded and turned her chair back around to the computer. “With that I’ll start on your files. And we’ll just wait for the rest of the team to get here.”

“Um, excuse me,” Hermione stood up and made her way over to the doctor, “but can you tell us a bit more about the rest of the team that will be joining us? I mean, I know that there’s one member missing from our side, but what are the others like?”

“Truthfully?” Sally chuckled, not turning away from the screen. “I can’t describe them to you, you’ll just have to meet them for yourselves.”

“Oh,” the bushy haired girl sighed. “Well then, what exactly do we need to do? For the tests, I mean.”

“That I can actually answer,” the twin tails moved slightly as the doctor shook her head. “Here in a few minutes, I’m going to need a blood sample from each of you, that’s for the FRA database and standard records. And I’ll need your height, weight, eyesight; it’s all standard procedure.”

“I see,” Hermione nodded. “Shouldn’t we get started then?”

“Yes, I think we should,” Sally nodded, pushing to her feet. “The others should be here soon, and they only need pre-mission checkups anyway, which normally wouldn’t take very long, with them, however, it could take hours. Anyway, I can start with you if you’d like.”

“That’s fine,” the former Gryffindor girl smiled. “I’ve been through this stuff before, but them,” she indicated the others, “they’re new to all this.”

“I see,” Sally smiled. “I’ll be sure to go step by step with you so they know exactly what to expect.”

“Alright,” Hermione nodded and followed the doctor.

After a few minutes, Hermione was done, shortly followed by the other three. The doctor was just finishing with the last one when the door opened and four teen boys walked into the room.

“Finally,” brown eyes rolled in annoyance. “It’s about time you boys showed up. Where’s Duo?”

“He’s at home,” the tall unibanged boy answered. “We couldn’t find a babysitter. He volunteered.”

“In that case, he’ll just have to come by tomorrow,” the former major motioned the four in. “Have a seat boys, and I’ll make sure you’re up to code for your next assignment.”

“Thank you so much, Miss Sally,” the small blond smiled. “Lady Une was rather vague on the details of our next case.”

“You probably know about as much as I do,” Sally shrugged. “And unfortunately, the one who could’ve explained it all, just left a few minutes ago.”

“Why are we here then?” the shaggy haired brunet asked stoically.

“You can take that up with Lady Une, she was the one that ordered a fit for duty physical for you five,” the doctor turned back to her computer. “Besides, the rest of your team is here as well. You can take this opportunity to meet them.”

“Oh,” the small blond of the group turned and spotted the four wizards. “I’m so sorry, we didn’t see you. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. This is Trowa Barton,” he indicated the hall auburn haired teen. “Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy,” he motioned to the last two of the group.

“It’s nice to meet you,” the bushy haired girl smiled. “I’m Hermione Granger. These two over here are Fred and George Weasley, and that’s Blaise Zabini.”

“Well, now that that’s over,” the doctor pushed to her feet. “It’s time for your physicals, boys.”

All four nodded and began taking off their shirts for the examination. However, no one noticed the contemplative look on the shaggy haired brunet’s face or the looks he kept sending in Hermione’s direction.

888888

Harry Potter wandered around the long hallways of the house he now found himself in. He was currently almost alone, with only Duo present at the time being. The other four occupants of the house, including his brother, were out at the Preventers office in London.

While most of the time he cursed the fact that he had been shrunk to his new size, like when he was trying to rush up the stairs and ended up crawling on all fours just to make it faster, but there were definite perks to being mistaken as a five year old. Because of his size, he had discovered quite a bit about his housemates that he probably wouldn’t have known had he been his normal size. Like the fact that all five of them were Preventers, or at least part time in Quatre’s case. No, he had found out that the blond owned most of outer space, or something to that effect. His brother, Trowa, also worked part time with a circus troupe, which he considered a makeshift family of sorts. Duo liked making jokes out of just about everything, but doesn’t like talking about himself or his past at all. Wufei was quiet most of the time, unless he was the brunt of one of the braided teen’s jokes, but he had found out that the Chinese teen was the last member of his family and that he cared for the other members in the household as if they were now his family. And Heero, well, he hadn’t found out much about the stoic brunet.

He really wanted to talk to Heero about what was bothering him, but after what had happened shortly after arriving, with the bath, he was hesitant to talk to him at all. Of course, the brunet wasn’t exactly seeking Harry out either, in fact, he was downright avoiding him.

As he made his way through the house, he found his feet had taken him right outside Quatre’s office. The blond had invited him inside on multiple occasions but he had refused, just for the principle of it. He still hadn’t forgiven him for the toy incident. However, he’d always been interested about what was in the office. So, with his insatiable curiosity well intact, he grabbed the knob and carefully pushed his way inside. He went over to the massive desk in the middle of the room and climbed into the big chair behind it. As he twirled around in the chair, he was reminded, for a brief moment, of Dumbledore’s office, but that quickly faded as he looked around at the lack of spinning and whirling objects.

He was just about to break down and cry at the thought of his former headmaster when he was brought from his musings by a muffled ringing coming from the desktop. His eyes narrowed slightly as he began looking around for the source of the noise. He finally located the source coming from under a rather large pile of disorderly papers. It was a small cellphone that he’d seen before, mostly at the blond’s ear. He hesitated a moment before he picked up the device and clicked the talk button.

“Hello?” he said as he put it to where his human ear would be.

~Hello?~ a confused female voice echoed. ~Who is this?~

“Who’s this?” Harry countered.

The person on the other end took a deep breath, ~This is Relena. Can you please give the phone to Quatre?~

“He’s not here,” the chibified wizard answered.

~Oh,~ she seemed slightly deflated. ~Well, can you tell me who is there?~

“Just me,” the raven haired neko shrugged, clambering out of the chair and making his way to the door. “And Duo.”

~Oh. Oh,~ Relena hesitated. ~Just… let Quatre know I called when he gets back, okay?~

“Okay,” Harry drawled, having made it to the top of the stairs. “I can get Duo.”

~No, no, that’s alright,~ she stammered. ~I’ll try again later.~

With that the line went dead. Green eyes stared incredulously at the phone as he pulled it away from his ear. Just as he was about to turn back to the office to put the device away, the braided teen found him.

“Hey there, Kitty,” he lifted the chibi into his arms, much to the shrunken wizard’s dismay. “Whatcha got there?”

“Quatre’s phone,” he held out the little machine.

“And what are you doing with Kitty Quat’s phone?” Duo took the phone.

“Relena called,” he shrugged.

“Relena?” the braided teen pulled a face. “Why would Queeny be calling Quat?”

“Queeny?” the chibi asked.

“It’s nothing, Kitty,” Duo ruffled the already messy black locks. “What’d ya say we get some lunch?”

“Okay,” Harry frowned, trying in vain to flatten his hair.

888888

Once they were finished with their physical evaluations, the former Gundam pilots gathered their things and made their way from the medical bay. The four new members of their supposed team followed them out.

“Well,” the blond smiled at the newcomers, “I believe this is where we part for now. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other very soon.”

“It was nice meeting all of you,” the lone female smiled, extending her hand.

“Granger,” the former Wing pilot spoke up, “a word?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” the witch frowned slightly.

Heero nodded and led her off to the side. Once he was sure they were out of earshot of the others, which was quite a bit further considering the former pilots’ hearing, he turned to face her. Prussian blue eyes regarded her seriously. Hermione fidgeted slightly under the intense stare.

“You wanted something?” she finally said, hoping to leave soon, this man made her uneasy.

“Do you know Harry Potter?” he asked bluntly.

“What?” she was taken aback, not only by his audacity, but also by his question. How would this agent know about Harry Potter? “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Harry Potter,” he scowled. “Do you know him or not? If not just say so.”

“And if I do?” she countered.

“So you do know him,” it wasn’t a question. “Good. He’s been trying to contact you.”

“Wait,” her eyes widened. “You know where he is? Is he okay? Why would you know? He isn’t in any kind of trouble is he?”

“He’s fine,” Heero sighed minutely. “And he is currently staying with us. As for why, you can ask him that yourself. And trouble is a relative term. Come with me.”

With that being said, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her back toward the others.

“Wait, what, stop,” she protested, trying in vain to free her arm from the steely grip.


	12. Allies, Old and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’ve come to Day Eleven, we’re almost there… it’s almost scary.

Chapter 11: Allies, Old and New

 

Hermione realized relatively quickly that struggling against the shaggy haired brunet was pointless, so instead of wasting her efforts, she just tried to keep pace as best she could. As they passed her fellow wizards, she silently indicated that they should go on without her and that she would be alright.

The other pilots were mildly confused as to Heero’s actions, but they didn’t comment as they followed the pair to the parking lot. The silence continued as the witch was maneuvered into the backseat of their SUV and the other piled in. The former Wing pilot climbed into the driver’s seat and took off for home.

It took a lot less time than it normally did, which surprised the others, Heero was usually the most paranoid among them. Once they reached the house, he waited for the others to get out before grabbing the bushy haired girl again and practically dragged her to the front door.

“Duo!” he called once he cleared the threshold.

“Hey, Hee-chan,” the braided teen appeared from the living room, holding his braid firmly over his shoulder as the chibi stalked sullenly behind him. “Guys. Who’s the chick? And speaking of chicks, Quat, why is Re-Re calling you?”

“Mione?” Harry asked incredulously, before covering his mouth and shooting an anxious glance at his brother.

“Come,” Heero ordered, finally dropping the witch’s arm and picking Harry up. “You guys fill Duo in. And Quatre, we’ll discuss Relena later.”

He headed up the stairs, expecting Hermione to follow, which she did, her curiosity getting the better of her. He made his way into his bedroom and set Harry on the bed. He motioned for the bushy haired girl to take the desk chair, while he sat next to the chibi.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked, not liking being left in the dark.

“I can explain, Mione,” the cat boy said nervously. “First off, don’t freak out. It’s me, Harry.” With a sigh, he lifted his bangs to show her his scar.

“Harry?” her eyes widened in disbelief. “What happened to you? Why didn’t you write? Why didn’t you call? I could’ve helped you.”

“Hermione, breathe,” Harry held up his hands. “As for what happened, I’ll get to that. I did write, Kreacher should’ve delivered it. And as for calling, I can’t get near a phone to save my life, except this morning when I answered Quatre’s phone and talked to someone named Relena.”

“Alright, I’m calm now,” she pulled her hands in front of her as she took a breath. “Let’s start at the beginning, how did this happen?” she waved at his shrunken form. “Last thing I knew, you were going to talk with Dumbledore after the battle.”

“Yeah,” he scratched the back of his neck, his tail flicking to the side and curling around Heero’s wrist. “After that, I woke up in, what I can only assume, was Grimmauld Place, and Ginny and Pansy Parkinson were there. Let’s just say I refused Ginny and was force fed a potion. I woke up again, shrunk.”

“Ginny Weasley? Are you sure?” she interrupted.

“You think I didn’t recognize my ex-girlfriend?” he gave her an exasperated look. “She wasn’t acting like she was under any spell that I’ve seen, and she was acting too much like herself to be someone under Polyjuice. Anyway, I escaped and they hit me with a couple spells, and ended up with these,” he waved his hand, indicating his ears and tail. “Then the Preventers picked me up and I was given to Trowa, who the best I can figure is my brother.”

“Wow,” Hermione sat back in her chair. “That is some story. It would only happen to you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” his ears drooped despondently.

“Maybe Bill can help figure out the spell used to help reverse it,” she mused out loud.

“No!” Harry shook his head adamantly. “I don’t want the Weasleys involved. Don’t even tell Charlie. I don’t want it to accidentally get back to Ginny. I-I just can’t deal with her right now. Besides, Snape’s agreed to make a potion to fix me and I’m sure he’ll work out the spellwork too.”

“Professor Snape?” she frowned. “Harry, he’s dead.”

“No, no, Hermione, he’s not,” the green eyes lit up. “He was here. I talked to him. He didn’t really explain how, but yeah, he said he’d make me a potion to return me to my true age.”

“And Heero’s the only one of them who knows any of this?” she glanced at the former Wing pilot.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged. “He sort of followed me the other night when I snuck out to try and call you. I had to tell him, or he would’ve gone to Trowa.”

“If this Trowa is truly your brother, Harry,” the bushy haired witch sighed, “you should tell him.”

“I-I can’t do that,” he buried his face in his hands. “He’ll hate me. Think I’m a freak, just like the Dursleys. I don’t want to lose my brother.”

“You won’t,” Heero spoke up for the first time. “Trowa won’t think any less of you. But she is right, you should be the one to tell him, which is the only reason I haven’t yet.”

“Fine,” the dark head bowed in resignation. “I just don’t know how.”

“The truth is always best,” the shaggy haired brunet shrugged. “If nothing else you could take him to the graveyard.”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged. “That just seems a bit morbid.”

“I’ll leave it up to you,” Heero said, pushing to his feet, causing the tail to fall from his wrist. “I’m going to take your friend home now. I’d use this time wisely, if not, I will be telling him tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Harry,” Hermione went over and hugged him. “Everything’ll work out, you’ll see. And call me and let me know how it goes.”

“Thanks, Mione,” he returned the embrace. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

888888

Once the three disappeared up the stairs, the four remaining pilots dispersed. Quatre retrieved his phone from Duo and went off to make a call, the braided teen trailing behind him, demanding to know why the pink stalker was calling him; Trowa, realizing his boyfriend was distracted, went off to begin making something for lunch; Wufei, on the other hand, headed into the living room to see what he could find out about their new team.

He had just settled into his favorite armchair with his laptop, when his phone rang. He pulled the device out of his pocket and frowned as he read the screen: Unknown number.

“Hello?” he asked, deciding to risk answering.

~May I speak with Mr. Wufei Chang?~ the voice on the other end sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“This is Wufei,” he answered with a frown.

~Mr. Chang, it is urgent that you and I meet.~

“Why?” the Chinese teen scowled darkly.

~I feel it is a delicate matter that should not be discussed over the phone,~ the other said, apparently choosing their words carefully.

“Anything you have to say to me,” he snapped, “you can say over the—”

~No, I cannot,~ the stranger interrupted. ~I must insist we meet. I’m currently staying in London, would it be possible for you to meet me at my hotel?~

“I think not,” he scoffed. “There is a coffee shop on Tottenham Court Road, we can meet there at noon.”

~Very well. I look forward to seeing you. Till then.~

Wufei’s scowl deepened as the line went dead. It took a moment for him to realize that he’d just agreed to meet a complete stranger in London the following day. He hadn’t been played like that since Treize Khushrenada was still alive. That guy was good, and definitely worth meeting now. Well, he only had to wait till the following day to figure out this mystery.

888888

After Heero and Hermione left, Harry sat alone in the room for a few more minutes, trying to gather his courage to face his brother. He finally got to his feet and made his way out of the room in search of the unibanged teen.

He started in the living room, but only Wufei was there, seemingly lost in thought. He checked the parlor and library, but both were a bust. He was just about to give up and try another time when he found himself outside the kitchen. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. His ears and tail drooped when he saw his brother at the stove. He was sure he had dodged the bullet this time. Well, it was now or never, and he knew Heero would keep his word.

“Trowa,” he said quietly, “c-can we talk?”

“Oh,” the former Heavyarms pilot was startled by the chibi, but hid it well. “Hello, little one, what can I do for you?”

“Can you not call me that, please?” he fidgeted nervously, his tail flipping back and forth briskly.

“Of course, Harry,” he frowned slightly, turning away from the stove. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, um, well,” the neko glanced around the room, half hoping the floor would open up and swallow him.

“Harry,” Trowa sighed and lifted his brother into his arms, “you can tell me anything. Did something happen? Did you do something?”

“Not technically,” Harry started playing with the collar of Trowa’s t-shirt. “But Heero and Mione said I should talk to you.”

“Okay,” he nodded encouragingly, turning back to the stove to make sure nothing burned.

“Well, okay,” his little face screwed up like he was about to tell him something terrible. “I’m not five. I know I look five, but I’m not.”

“Actually, you look like you’re three,” the unibanged teen bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“I look five, damn it,” green eyes narrowed indignantly. “I’m actually seventeen.”

“Come again?” he turned his full attention to the boy in his arms.

“I’m seventeen,” Harry sighed, well the cat was out of the bag now. “That’s how I knew you weren’t my dad.”

“Okay,” the former Heavyarms pilot set him down on the counter next to the stove. “Start at the beginning.”

“Well,” the chibi worried his lip between his teeth, “I was born here in Godric’s Hollow in A.C. 180 to James and Lily Potter. I don’t know anything about you or what happened to you, so there’s no use asking. Anyway, they were killed about a year and a half later by a maniac who wanted me dead.”

“Why would he want you dead?” Trowa interjected.

“Okay,” he sighed. “Guess I should’ve started with this: Magic is real. I am a wizard, so were our parents, and the guy that killed them. He came after me because of a prophecy that was made about us. I would be the only one who would be able to defeat him.”

“That makes sense,” the unibanged teen nodded. “Go on.”

“Wait, just like that you’re going to accept that magic is real?” Harry asked incredulously, he hadn’t even accepted it that easily.

A small smirk worked at the corners of his mouth, “It’s not that hard to believe when you can do it yourself.” He waved his hand at the pot he’d been tending on the stove, which began to stir itself.

“Wicked,” green eyes widened in admiration. “How did you do that? I have to use my wand to do magic.” He pulled it from his pocket.

“I’ve never used one,” the former clown shrugged. “When I realized I could do things on accident, I trained myself to do it on purpose. But we’re getting off track, you were telling me about what happened after our parents died.”

“Right,” he shook his head. “I was sent to live with the Dursleys, our mum’s sister and her family. I hated it there, they hated me, I wouldn’t bother getting to know them, they don’t like magic or anything associated with it.

“Anyway, when I was eleven I was accepted to Hogwarts, a wizarding school here in Britain. I learned about our parents, and magic, and about once a year I had a run in with Voldemort, or one of his supporters. I finally defeated him and fulfilled the prophecy about two weeks before I met you.”

“I see,” Trowa nodded, he was sure there was more to that story but for now that was enough, they’d have time for that later. “And this?” he indicated the shrunken stature.

“A couple classmates of mine, one of which was my ex-girlfriend,” he rolled his eyes, “decided they wanted to play a fucked up game of house. I escaped, they hit me with a couple spells, and then Duo found me, and well, you know the rest.”

“And Heero knew all this?” the unibanged teen frowned.

“Yeah, he caught me sneaking out,” Harry pulled a face. “But don’t be mad at him, I asked him not to tell you. I-I was scared you wouldn’t like me anymore,” he started playing with his tail. “I grew up with people who hated and feared me, I didn’t want that from you. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad,” a large hand reached over and took his. “You are family and nothing will change that.”

A watery smile crossed the chibi’s face before he launched himself off the counter and into his brother’s arms. Trowa chuckled quietly as he held him close.

“Harry,” the former Heavyarms pilot said after a few moments, “I do have a couple more questions before we end this.”

“Okay,” Harry looked up at him and nodded.

“How do you know Zechs’ friend, Snape? Is he truly your uncle?”

“No, no, no, gross,” his nose wrinkled in disgust. “He’s not even my godfather. He was my potions professor at school. He was a friend of our mum’s, and kind of a rival of dad’s. Anyway, he’s gonna make me a potion to make me big again.”

“That’s nice of him,” Trowa shook his head.

“I know, right? It was so out of character for the guy I’ve known for the past seven years,” Harry shook his head. “But he was a spy, so he was only pretending to hate me when he was actually just looking out for me the entire time.”

“Has anyone told you that you talk a lot?” the unibanged teen chuckled.

“Well one of us has to,” the chibi gave him an incredulous look. “Makes up for your silent act.”

“Touché,” he conceded. “And what about Hermione?”

“Oh, she’s my best friend,” Harry waved absently. “She’s practically my sister. I’ve been trying to get a hold of her since Duo picked me up. Heero knew that so when he realized who she was, he brought her to see me.”

“I think that’s enough for now,” Trowa shook his head, his brother definitely wasn’t boring. “Why don’t you go tell everyone that lunch is ready?”

“Okay,” the neko hopped down and ran out of the room, it was the happiest his brother had seen him since his arrival.


End file.
